As Fate Would Have It
by Marchtoyourowndrum
Summary: Hinamori Momo is just out of highschool and already had her life planned out But as fate has it things like this just never seem to work out Before she even starts her new life she watches her perfectly planned future crumble to bits in front of her eyes
1. Its not what you thought it would be

As fate would have it, a bleach fan fiction.

As Fate Would Have it

, Chapter 1

**Well this is my first attempt at a bleach fan fiction, I had been planning it for awhile and with my new computer it makes it easier to type and stuff so maybe ill update sooner…I also am working on my other stories: Renewed Chances? And My Life Is My Worst Nightmare. But for now im taking a break trying to relieve myself of the writers block I have on the stories. So I hope you enjoy the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't not own bleach or any of the characters.

_Chapter 1: Its not what you thought it would be._

Summer Break after senior year of high school. Most people agree this is one of their best times of their lives. But for Hinamori Momo its when her perfectly planned future crumbled to bits in front of her eyes.

Momo was a person who liked to have plans, to know how the future would play itself out. For instance her latest plan was what would happen to her and her friends after high school. It wasn't really much and she only had a few things which she absolutely wanted to have done. These steps went with her everywhere and were on a lone sheet of paper which no one but herself ever saw, even though she liked having plans she didn't like sharing them with people very much especially people who were involved in the plans. The new steps were simple:

1) Have and awesome weekend trip at Rukias beach house.

2) Go to college with all of her best friends; Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto, Orihime, Renji, and Toshiro.

3) Lose the nickname Toshiro had given her

4) Get classes with my friends

5) Dorm with my best friends

6) Confess to Toshiro

Hitsugaya Toshiro was her closest and oldest friend. They had practically grown up together. They met at the young age of 3 and they had only grown closer and closer since then. But somewhere down the line Momo's feelings of friendship turned into love. She had remained quiet about it though since she was afraid that he didn't return the feelings, that it might ruin their friendship and the friendship with the others. She was quiet about it due to her being shy. Finally she never said a word to him about because of the fear of rejection.

Rukia Matsumoto and Orihime had continually told her many times in fact that he loved her as well. So before school ended Momo had decided to build up the courage and tell him about how she felt.

(at the beach house)

"And here we are the Kuchiki summer home." The limo driver said pulling up to a tall looking beach house. Gasps were heard throughout the car.

The driver pulled into the lot and the group of recently graduated students fell out of the car.

"This place is just…wow." Orihime breathed

"Love it." Matsumoto cheered. "Now where do the cute boys live?"

"Calm down, we just got here Matsumoto. And some live next door." rukia sighed

"Ooh I think I should just walk around in a bathing suit all day then." Matsumoto smirked

"this place is amazing rukia." Momo said

"Thanks." She replied

"Nice Place!" Renji and Ichigo cheered as they ran into the house that lay before them.

"Its nice." Toshiro said as he passed by her and went into the house.

"Wow guys that's a great vocabulary you got going on there." Rukia said sarcastically as the 3 boys entered the house.

The 4 remaining girls erupted into laughter at the statement, knowing it was true all too well. As soon as the laughter quieted down they followed inside to the Kuchiki home.

As soon as rukia entered she saw that the guys had messily thrown their bags onto the floor with the exception of toshiros who lay off to the side in a some what organized manner.

"Okay boys." Rukia said catching the guys attention who were busy wandering around the grand hallway. "Youre on floor 1 room 10, girls were floor 1 room 12." Rukia said as she kicked their luggage towards them. Sighing they bent down and picked it up, or dragged it to their rooms, the girls shook their heads and took their stuff to their room located next to the guys.

As soon as they were done everyone went back and sat in the main entryway.

"Whats on the other floors?" Orihime asked looking at the stairs leading to who knows where.

"Yea what up their?" Ichigo asked from the other side of the room.

"Maybe, a bowling alley?" Renji suggested hoping it was true. He could kick Ichigos ass in bowling any day.

"Idiot I doubt that" Ichigo yelled at him. Which thus started the 2 boys into one of their common fights which everyone had gotten used to by now.

"You guys are so immature." Rukia said exasperated at their attitude.

"But Rukia-" the boys protested.

"She right you are immature like little kids." Toshiro taunted a smirk forming onto his face.

"What did you say shortie?" Ichigo twitched.

"At least were taller than little kids." Renji countered.

Toshiro stiffened and the room got noticeably colder as he turned and faced the 2 boys.

Before anything could happen the girls cut in. 'So um whats up there again?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yea how many floors are there?" Momo asked looking up.

The boys had forgotten about that so they abandoned their fight, much to ichigos and renjis relief and turned their attention back to rukia.

"Oh yea, theres 3 floors and the ground floor which we're on. On floor 1 its rooms, on the other floors theres indoor swimming pools, spa, game room, movie theater, hot springs down here. And other stuff along that nature." Rukia said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

The words 'game room' were said the boys attentions were caught, sure they differed in personality but they all had a thing for games.

"Knew they'd be gone at that one." Rukia said smiling at the girls.

"Oh well boys will be boys." Orihime laughed.

Matsumoto smirked. " I prefer when boys are cute boys it makes them so much better."

"Ugh youre so weird." Momo laughed with the other girls.

After awhile of deciding the girls had decided on going to the game room also.

(Later that night)

Dinner had been finished awhile ago and the boys had gone back to the game room, Ichigo and Renij had a competition going, and Toshiro was going to try for the high score on all the games. The girls had decided to walk along the beach,

"So how long are we staying?" Matsumoto asked.

"A week" Was the instant reply from the other 3.

"Oh yea forgot." She smiled sheepishly.

"The guys wont be down from the game room at all" Rukia sighed.

'Yea we probably wont see them, a lot" Momo said pondering quietly.

"That's too bad." Orihime said staring at the ocean.

"Hm what are we talking about?" Matsumoto asked hearing the word boys.

'Werent you paying attention?" Momo asked.

"I was scouting." She replied happily

"For what?" Rukia, Orihime, and Momo asked.

"Cute boys" Matsumoto smirked

The other 3 more sane girls sweat dropped when, and then finally noticed that they had come back to the house already.

"Lets go to the hot springs." Matsumoto smirked widely

"Kay" the 3 said as they went inside.

'Are they co-ed." Matsumoto asked her smirk turning wicked.

'Nope" Rukia sighed.

Momo silently thanked kami, she did not want to go to the hot springs if they were co-ed.

"Damn oh well." Matsumoto shrugged "Lets go.'

Orihime laughed at the shrugging girl. Rukia and Momo followed them upstairs to their rooms. The girls went up and changed into their robes and got into the elevator and much to Momo and Orihimes surprise it went up instead of down.

"Where are we going?" Orihime asked.

'Game room." Rukia and Matsumoto

"Why?" momo asked

"to see if the boys wanted to come." They said

Momo was about to say more to the 2 girls in front of her when she was cut off by the ping of the elevator that told them they had arrived to their destination.

They walked through the halls until they came upon a room with a flashing sign above I saying game room.

"So boys." Rukia said causing 3 heads to turn around, " Wanna come to the hot springs?"

"Sure." They said and they (some a little to eagerly) left the room and followed the girls into the elevator.

After a moment of silence Ichigo spoke up much to everyones pleasure…almost.

"Yo! Shortie don't glare so much" Ichigo yelled at the white haired boy. Said white haired boy twitched and turned around slowly glaring at the tall boy behind him.

"I wasn't glaring and don't call me short!" He growled through clenched teeth.

'You were too." Ichigo teased.

"Aw shiro it was only with the walls best interest in mind I mean you were going to glare a hole in the poor thing." Momo laughed.

Toshiro turned and looked at his oldest friend, the glare he once had melted and turned into a small smile but it only stayed for a second, but it was enough to make momos heart skip a few beats.

'Really, bed wetter Momo?" He teased back a smirk falling into place on his face.

"Shiro you know I hate that name!" Momo cried.

Her other friends just laughed at their childish antics.

"Well I hate being called Shiro." He said

"But shiro is always shiro." Momo explained

"Well if you don't call me that then I wont call you bed wetter momo." He smirked.

Momo contemplated her choices, a small smile set upon her face. " Fine," momo paused

He smirked happily to himself.

"Little shiro." She laughed. He shot her an annoyed look but she just brushed the look away.

(At the hot springs)

The guys and girls had a small conversation with each other, despite the wooden wall separating. All was going well until momo felt a little too warm and light headed.

"Guys I feel a little dizzy." Momo said quietly.

The last thing she remembered was it all going black and her friends looking over at her just in time to see her sink under the water.

(Later)

Momo slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the bright white light of her room in the Kuchiki Summer Home.

She sat up slowly and looked around the room until she saw the familiar white head of hair that belonged to Toshiro.

"To…shiro?" Momo croaked out her voice coming out raspy.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked moving swiftly over to her side.

"Yea im fine. What happened?" She asked as the washcloth from her head fell into her lap.

"You fainted while we were in the hot springs, now you've got slight fever." He said his eyes roaming around the room avoiding her eyes.

"Who brought me here?" She asked.

"I did." He said his eyes resting on a picture to the left of her head.

She thought for a second. _'okay so he carried me here in a towel, that's a little awkward it's a good thing the towel didn't come off while I was sleeping, wait when did a towel have pant legs…' _she thought looking down at what she was wearing…her pajamas._ ' So somebody dressed me…oh shit who was it?' _she thought worriedly

"Wait who dressed me?!" Her voice high-pitched and shrill. Even though she and Toshiro had bathed together more time than she could count, when they were little but it would be embarrassing now things have changed since then a lot of things.

"the girls did don't worry" he said knowing all too well what she was worried about.

"Oh ok." She said relieved.

There was an awkward silence between the 2 as they sat there staring at anything except each other. Momo realized that now would be the perfect time to tell Toshiro how she felt. Gathering up what courage she could she looked over at the white haired boy.

'Um Toshiro" She began.

'What?" He asked his head swinging over to her.

"I think I lo-" Momo said a blush forming on her face, but she was cut off by his phone ringing

"Hold on. Hello?…oh hey…Yea I remember. What?! You can!…That's great see ya tomorrow!" He said happily

"Who was that?" Momo asked a but sadly that he cast her off for his phone.

"Ya know Ichigos little sister, the famous going to be high school senior soccer player." He smiled.

"Oh Karin." Momo said sadly, she knew Karin next to her Momo looked plain and boring.

"Yea shes coming tomorrow. I invited her." Toshiro said

"Oh uh that's great." Momo said her heart felt as if it had been stabbed and then ripped out.

"Shes… shes something else Momo, shes amazing I havent felt like this for any other girl before…ever." toshiro told his best friends unaware of the effect of his words.

"Really?" She said weakly.

"Yea. Oh wait Momo weren't you saying something." toshiro asked

Momo thought of her confession and how stupid she had been to want to tell him, it was so obvious that he never liked her that way, she decided not to say it, doing that would make things weird between them.

"Um can you get the girls its urgent." She said looking down

"Why whats wrong?" He asked his voice laced with worry. He lifted up her chin so she was staring him in the eye

Her chocolate brown eyes met his aqua ones that had filled with worry for her. She held his gaze for a second before looking away. "it's a girl thing." she said finally.

With that he dropped her chin and got up. He knew she was hiding something, she could never fool him they weren't best friends for nothing. But he decided it was something only girls worried about so he left it at that. He left the room and looked back once at her like he always had for years and years.

A few minutes later the other 3 girls crashed into the room, startling the brown eyed girl.

"Whats up?" Matsumoto asked flopping down onto her bed.

"Ditto Toshiros like majorly freaked cuz you said it was urgent." Rukia said

"Hes got it bad." Orihime sighed being the resident romance lover her eyes filled up dreamily with thoughts of them together.

"Got what?" Momo asked worried for a second that he was sick.

"you idiot!" they almost yelled. "He obviously loves you!"

"No he doesn't." Momo said collapsing into sobs.

"What?" Orihime asked her romance fantasies crumbling into pieces.

"What happened." Matsumoto asked.

Momo took a breath and retold the story about the scene that had just happened a mere few minutes ago. About he almost confession and about Karin.

"Oh poor Momo." The girls said as they came around to hug the sobbing girl.

"You know what you need?" Rukia asked

Momo raised her head and looked at the girl who was smiling widely.

"Ice Cream." Rukia finished as she and the other 2 went out the door to fetch the aforementioned treat.

Once they were gone, Momo pulled out the steps of her plan, and crossed out the part about confessing her feelings seeing as it will never happen.

(With rukia, orihime, and matsumoto)

"Poor Momo." Orihime sighed.

"We were so sure of it too" Rukia sighed

"But we were wrong" matsumoto finished.

On the way to the kitchen and back the girls couldn't help but glare at the clueless white haired boy.

(Girls Room)

"Lets eat our weight in ice cream." Rukia said coming back into the room.

"o-okay" momo sighed moving over to join the other girls on rukias bed.

Momo dug her spoon into the chocolate ice cream, surrounded by her closest friends and for a moment and it had almost made her forget about what had happened earlier with Toshiro…almost.

(Many ice cream spoonfuls later)

Momo rolled over and closed her eyes unsure if she could face what the next day would bring.

(The Next Day)

Momo awoke and saw the old ice cream carton on the floor, reminding her that yesterday wasn't a bad dream. She sighed as she got up and saw that her friends were awake. Momo took a deep breath and set off downstairs.

"Theres sleeping beauty." Rukia and Matsumoto laughed, as momo came into view, momo gave them a weak wave feigning how tired she was.

She gave toshiro a small smile so he wouldn't know that anything was different with her.

"So whats going on today?" Momo asked sitting down

The guys just shrugged.

"The beach!" Rukia, Orihime, and Matsumoto sang.

"fine with me."

"That's ok."

"Sure sounds good.'

"Whatever."

"Okay then lets go, the cute boys next door just went out." Matsumoto said dragging Rukia, Orihime, and Momo to their room to change.

(After changing)

Momo walked out of the beach house a little ways behind her friends, her mind lost in thought on recent changes she seemed to lose track of all that happened around her. She missed Matsumoto go off to flirt with the boys next door, Rukia breaking up another fight between Ichigo and Renji. Also Orihime stopping to sit on the beach. A large hand upon her shoulder broke her out of her reverie.

"Hey you okay after last night?" Toshiro asked.

Momo looked over at him, the way the sun glinted off his pale skin and white hair made him seem to glow which caused him to look otherworldly. She quickly shifted her eyes away.

"Oh yea im fine." She lied

Health wise she was fine. But emotionally she felt as if a part of her heart had been taken out.

"That's good. See ya." He said walking off to a cool shaded spot but glancing back at her before he got there.

Momo then tan into the water to join her other friends.

"Hey guys." Momo said happily

"Hey" Rukia Orihime Ichigo and Renji answered.

"What ya doin?" She asked

"Nothing" Rukia said floating on her back.

"We're saying how stupid strawberry here is." Renji laughed.

"We are not!" Ichigo retorted. "Were saying how much of a loser Renji is."

Momo giggled as the 2 of them continued to fight.

"Hey Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled.

An annoyed white head popped out from behind a tree, still shrouded in shade giving his blinding white hair a pale gray look.

"What?!" Came the annoyed and distant sounding response.

"Come in the water!" Renji and Ichigo called out laughing.

"Why?" Toshiro said raising an eyebrow though it couldn't be seen from where his 2 guy friends were laughing.

"Were playing a game and we need you to even out the teams!" Rukia said getting tired that it was taking a bit to long for the white haired boy to get into the water.

"Fine fine whatever." Toshiro mumbled angrily.

He glared at his laughing friends in the deep blue ocean that only laughed harder as the first of the waves crashed against him, making him stumble a bit. He swam out to where they were and glared at his friends who were currently failing at hiding their amusement.

"Now why do you need me?' Toshiro sighed.

Ichigo smirked. "Because were playing a game."

"what game are we playing?" Momo asked floating on her back over to the group.

Ichigo and Renji exchanged a smirk "Chicken Fight."

"No thanks." Toshiro said whilst walking away but before he could do anything, he heard a shrill shriek which he instantly recognized as Momo's as he spun around to see what had happened he saw ichigo place the shrieking girl atop toshiros shoulders. Momo instantly latched on to toshiros head for the fear of falling of his shoulders was worse than what had just happened.

Toshiro looked over at Ichigo and Renji who were sniggering happily, and saw they too had someone on their shoulders, Ichigo had Rukia and Renji had Orihime.

Toshiro sighed "Fine whatever"

"Okay then go!" Matsumoto said seemingly coming out of nowhere.

The group was startled for a second at the sudden arrival but merely shrugged it off, it was Matsumoto after all.

As the chicken fight proceeded on, Renji and Orihime had lost due to the fact that Orihime really didn't want to hurt anyone and she gave up.

Rukia and Momo were trying to push each other off, while toshiro and ichigo just glared at each other.

"Rukia why are we playing this?' Momo asked as she pushed the black haired girl trying to get her off ichigos shoulders.

"Because its fun." Rukia replied.

A sharp intake of breath was heard from Matsumoto and Orihime, Rukia who was facing the shore saw what it was about and momentarily paused which gave momo the time to get her off Ichigos shoulders and into the water. Before toshiro and momo could celebrate their win, a loud voice rang across the beach.

"Hey Ichigo, Toshiro! I'm here!"

Momo and Toshiro spun around to see who was yelling on the beach but Momo had a sinking feeling she knew who it was. Her suspicion was correct and there stood on the beach in all her fame and glory was Karin Kurosaki waving to them from up the beach.

Momos heart fell into the pit of her stomach as she saw Toshiro run up the beach to where Karin and Ichigo stood, laughing animatedly about something. Momo was gripped with an icy fear as she saw Toshiro run closer to Karin and farther from herself.

"_Its ok, hes not too concentrated on Karin…I mean he's still going to turn around and look back once at me before hes gets to her." _Momo thought to herself

Momo stood in the water watching Toshiros retreating back run up the beach. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his back still clutching to the vain hope of something would happen that would turn this around and have him totally fall in love with her and leave his love for Karin behind. Momos world stopped, as she saw Toshiro a few mere steps away from Karins waving form.

Momo couldn't believe it-

Toshiros stopped for a second seeming to think as if he was unsure if he had forgotten to do something

-It seemed that he-

Toshiro was quickly engulfed in hug by none other than Karin Kurosaki, while ichigo laughed at the facial expression that had taken over the white haired boys face.

-had decided not to turn around for the first time and that meant-

Toshiro returned the hug, that Karin had given him. The look on his face was one of pure bliss, and Momo felt her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces just like glass shattering.

-he had forgotten about her, he didn't need her anymore.-

Toshiro broke from the hug and walked inside the house Karin attached firmly to his arm, Ichigo turned to follow them but he first turned around and told the others in the group to come on.

The waves crashed against Momos back but she didn't feel anything, as she stumbled along to the shore, the only thing she could feel was the cold numbness of realization and having your heart shattered by the one person she trusted the most.

Rukia, Orihime, and Matsumoto watched sadly as Momo slowly pulled herself together as they filed in the door after Renji, Ichigo, Toshiro and Karin.

They could tell that the rest of this week would not go well.

(inside)

Once they got inside, everyone plopped into a chair around the table. Dinner was brought out and everyone chatted happily and ate well everyone except for momo who spent most of her time staring at the food on her plate and poking it with her fork.

"So youre in your last year of high school?" Matsumoto asked Karin leaning over the table

'Oh well actually ive been given a really early admittance to the University of Southern Kyoto for a soccer scholarship." Karin said with a hit of bragging in her voice as she darted her eyes over to Momo whose head was still facing her plate.

All the heads at the table whipped up. Accepted into college this early now that was amazing.

"Wow way to go Karin, but whats Yuzu gonna do?" Ichigo asked

"Oh Yuzu got in with me but for a cooking scholarship" Karin shrugged

"So what are your plans for college?" Karin asked the people at the table.

Momo slowly raised her head she knew that she and her friends were all going to the same college I mean come on they had had it planned since they met in the 3rd grade.

"Well were all going-" Momo began finally speaking for the first time since Karin had gotten there.

"I'm actually going to Paris." Matsumoto said. "I got accepted in for fashion."

Momo looked at her wide eyed, Matsumoto shrugged in return.

"Im going to Northern Kyoto." Orihime said giving a small self conscious laugh.

"I'm going to Southern Kyoto" Ichigo said

"Oh good I thought we were going to the same place im going Northern Kyoto also. " Renji sighed

"I'm going to Tokyo University." Rukia said, giving Momo a small smile.

Momo sighed, she had thought everyone had left her and gone off to another college, even though they had made the plan all those years ago.

"Toshiro where are you going?" Momo asked.

"I'm going to Southern Kyoto also." He said not looking at Momo

Karin gave a delighted laugh and put her hand on Toshiros shoulder. "awesome we'll be seeing a lot of each other!"

"I'm going to Tokyo University…" Momo said quietly.

The conversation at the table dragged on for a bit and then everyone left to go explore the house, go outside, play the games, or go swimming.

Momo was walking quietly to her room when she heard footsteps approaching her and a pair of beat up tennis shoes appear in her view, she looked up only to be met with the face of Karin.

"Oh hey Karin." Momo said raising her hand in a wave.

"Momo" she nodded in return. "Ive seen the way you look at Toshiro, and Im gonna tell you that its really obvious how much you love him, its obvious to everyone but him. But that doesn't mean ill give him to you though, I have liked him since he helped my soccer team in middle school, and do you know how hard it is to love him when all he does it look at you?" Karin said in a stressed voice.

"um…" Momo began struggling to find her voice.

'I know I know I sound like a total bitch right now but let me finish, but he likes me Momo, and not you so its your turn to feel it, and by the way Toshiro doesn't want a small hometown kind of girl, he wants an out there kind of girl, like me." Karin finished while she was walking away she laid a hand of Momos shoulder.

"Sorry Momo your turn is over." With that Karin turned and went into the room she was staying in.

Momo turned down the hallway and ran into her room and locked the door, the others wouldn't be in until later tonight. Momo ran to her bed and out from under her pillow he pulled out the list and scratched everything out, seeing as now that everyone was going to different colleges all her plans were in ruins. Momo balled up the list and threw it, the list rolling under one of the beds. She leaned against the door, held her head in her hands and cried.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Going Through The Motions

A Bleach Fanfiction. As Fate Would Have It. Chapter 2.

Sorry for the delay of the chapter Ive been really busy lately. Hopefully this update wont take as long.

_**Chapter 2: Going through the motions.**_

**Momo drifted on a raft, in the indoor pool of Kuchiki Summer Home. Staring out the big glass windows that showed the ocean crashing below her and the rain pelting the glass. She floated aimlessly as her hands dragged in the water. She had been in a slightly depressed mood ever since she found out the love of her life and old childhood friend Hitsugaya Toshiro was in love with one of her best friends little sister. Her name was Karin, and so far she had ruined momos vacation. **

**But she couldn't hate the girl who had also, like her, pined after Toshiro for years and years. It wasn't Karins fault that Toshiro had decided to like the black haired girl instead of her. With a sigh momo rolled off the raft and into the cold pool. Once she had reached the surface she laid on her back staring at the ceiling. According to the clock on the wall it was about 7 in the morning and no one would be up for another 3 hours or so. Momo floated around the pool once or twice before finally getting out of the water and getting dressed. **

**She walked automatically like a robot down the hallways of the summer home. In the past few days she had felt like she was only going through the motions of her life, nothing was fun and everything had sucked the life out of her. She was glad though that there were only 2 days left in this trip and soon she would be on her way to college. Thought even the thought of college depressed her a little bit, all of her and her friends had applied to the same college, but only Rukia had stuck through with her until the end. **

**Momo quietly stepped into her room, and tip toed past her sleeping friends. She groped around in the slightly dark room looking for something to wear for the day. Finally satisfied with what she found momo hastily pulled on her clothes and left out of the room once again, closing the door with a soft click. **

**Momo walked through the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. She was about the open the lid when she heard soft voices and the padding of footsteps down the hallway. Before she had a second to think it over momo dove behind the counter and crouched into a little ball. Trying to hid her body from the approaching people. She sat still for what seemed like hours until she heard the voices and footsteps reached and stopped in the kitchen. **

"**So, Toshiro…" The females voice began**

**Quickly covering her mouth hiding a gasp, momo realized that the people in here where no other than Toshiro and Karin, she quickly searched for a way out without them seeing her, but her once her search ended she realized the only way out was back through the kitchen. Succumbing to her fate momo leaned against the counter and decided to wait it out. **

"**hm?" Toshiro asked looking over at Karin who was sitting on the counter, incidentally the same counter momo hid behind.**

"**So…why do you like me?" She asked a mischievous smile gracing her face.**

**Momo held her breath in anticipation. **

"**Um…well its hard to explain really." Toshiro said.**

"**Go on, its only us here." Karin said**

**Momo resisted the urge to smile and giggle at the statement**

"**Its… its because youre different. All the girls I know, arent going anywhere in their lives. Sure they'll go to college but they'll come back to the town that they grew up in and they'll raise a family like their parents and their parents parents. I want someone who is making something of themselves and who is different. And not to mention, youre…um one of the most beautiful girls ive ever known and you are a fun person and your funny." Toshiro said his words getting quieter and quieter as he went on.**

**Momo felt tears well up in her eyes. That was the only reason why he didn't like her? She shifted a bit in her spot hitting a stool making it slide a bit on the floor causing toshiro and Karin to stop their conversation for a second before starting it up again.**

"**Toshiro." Karin began. "I have liked you for a long time now. Im ready to make something more of this." She said hopping off the counter.**

"**Then Karin, would you like to become my girlfriend?" He asked. Momo felt the tears roll down her cheeks, she could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he said the one thing she wanted him to say to her for the longest time. **

"**Yes I will Toshiro, ill be your girlfriend." Karin smiled. "Now ive been waiting to do this for a long long time." **

**Momo peeked her head around the corner of the counter and struggled not to gasp. There in the middle of the kitchen was Karin and Toshiro kissing. After they had finally parted for air and left back to go to their own rooms, Momo dashed outside into the pelting rain and whipping winds, not caring as she was continually knocked over by wind or how the rain mixed with her tears. **

"**Why am I out here? This was such a stupid idea." Momo cried as she was knocked over again by the wind**

**She wandered down the beach being pelted my the rain and knocked over by the wind before she finally stopped on a cliff a little ways away from the house. All of a sudden she felt weary and tired so she sank down on the cliffs surface and fell asleep not caring that it was still raining overhead. **

**(2 hours later) **

**Rukia, Orhime, and Matsumoto slowly sat up in their bed, they exchanged surprised glances as they noticed momos absence. They got up quickly, momo was never up before any of them she usually slept until the last possible moment, after a quick search of the house they came downstairs into the kitchen, and greeted everyone else there.**

"**Have you guys seen momo?" Rukia asked.**

"**No. She does sleep in your room so shouldn't you know." Ichigo said**

"**Yea its not like we had many chances to see her this morning." Renji sighed**

"**Oh Momo where are you?" Orihime asked no one.**

"**Maybe shes with the cute boys next door?" Matsumoto smirked "That's where id be."**

**Everyone broke into laughed until they saw Toshiro come down the hallway who was then joined by a grinning Karin, the 2 quickly linked hands. As they came into the kitchen they were congratulated by everyone even though the girls congratulations were somewhat flat and emotionless.**

"**So whats up?" Karin asked throwing a random water bottle that was still slightly full away.**

"**Momos missing." Rangiku said with a shrug. **

**Toshiros eyes widened for a second but he quickly regained his composure before he thought anyone would have seen it. But unbeknownst to him the girls had saw it. **

"**Well maybe shes somewhere in the house." Toshiro said grabbing something to eat. **

"**They've checked everywhere she isn't in the house." Renji sighed.**

**The opening of the screen door, and wind knocking over papers near the door caught everyones attention to Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku and Ichigo standing at the door. **

"**Were are you going Ichigo?!" Karin yelled.**

"**We are gonna find Momo." Orihime said following the others out the door.**

**Renji followed the others out of the door.**

"**Come if u care." Rukia said leaving the house.**

**Karin and Toshiro looked at each other for awhile before Toshiro slowly got up and left the house with Karin following slowly behind.**

**After about almost an hour of searching, everyone was starting to give up hope on finding Momo, the beach stretched on for miles and there was no telling how far she could of gotten. They were turning back when Karin saw something brightly colored over in the distance.**

'**Is that?" She asked. "Nah." She finally said it couldn't be her right.**

"**Its Momo!" Rukia yelled dashing off to the spot where Karin had looked just a second ago. In a few short minutes everyone was on the cliff kneeling by the sleeping girl. **

"**Momo. Momo wake up." They said as they shook her awake. **

**Nothing happened.**

"**Momo?!" The girls yelled shaking her harder.**

**Momo slowly opened her eyes earning a sigh of relief from everyone**

"**Ow. What are you doing?" Momo asked annoyed. **

**Rukia, Orihime and Matsumoto cried in relief as they hugged the groggy girl. They took Momo back to the house and put her back into bed. She had caught a cold and the girls had ordered her to stay in bed or the hot springs for the rest of the trip. **

**Momo agreed to it. She watched sadly from her room as she saw friends outside playing and having fun. With Karin out there the group seemed full again, while they were outside playing they never looked back or checked on momo it was as if Karin had filled her spot though once in awhile Matusmoto Orihime and Rukia would wave at her once in awhile. And occasionally she saw Toshiro turn his head to look at her but then turn away.**

**The last 2 days passed by uneventfully. As they were all leaving the Kuchiki Summer Home Momo was surprised when Karin dragged her away from the group for a second.**

"**Look Momo I like Toshiro and all, but Im not that mean to just let you sit there and look depressed so, if u want him to like you do something with your life become known for something." Karin said before running off in the other direction**

**Momo walked back to her room and was making sure she didn't forget anything when she saw a crumpled paper on the floor. Opening it up she saw her old list, without a second glance she crumpled up the marked paper and threw it in the garbage ready to change her life. She was going to win Toshiro back. But first she had to find a way to become famous.**

**She pulled Rukia, Orihime and Matsumoto over to the side and told them her plan, after a thought they decided to agree with her. And with that she had already begun her new life.**

**( It was gonna stop here but eh I decided to keep it going I made you guys wait long enough)**

A few months later, momo walked into her new dorm at the local college. All of her friends had gone off to other colleges except for Rukia who had stuck through and kept her college of choice the same. She and Ichigo had been keeping a long distance relationship going and meeting each other on the weekends, while Toshiro and Karin were going steady at the same college, Renji and Matsumoto were dating some people they had met at college. Momo was the only one left without a significant other, and truth be told it made her kinda depressed to think about what could have been, but then she shrugged it off and promised to change that.

But Momo had met some new people during her stay here, some of her and Rukias new friends were Kira, Ishida, Hisagi, Chizuru, Nanao, and Hanatarou. Though Momo had settled into college nicely she didn't forget about what had happened over summer and she hadn't forgotten her promise to herself.

College passed by uneventfully, and it was the end of their senior year already and still Momo had done anything to keep her promise to herself. Rukia had graduated with a bachelors in science while momo had one in design. She hadn't talked to any of her friends from other colleges except for Orihime, Rangiku and Ichigo who were still going through college trying to earn higher degrees. Rukia and Ichigo had stopped dating a few years ago some rumor about cheating and they were gone. Toshiro and Karin were still dating according to the tabloids. Rangiku had dated random people throughout the years and wasn't planning on stopping yet. The same with Renji. Momo herself had dated a few people for awhile Kira being one of them but they all ended she couldn't bring herself to make anything to serious because of the feelings she still kept hidden from everyone.

Rukia, and Momo had bought an apartment together since they couldn't afford one themselves. Late one night after watching an old movie marathon Momo turned towards Rukia a serious look plastered on her face.

"Eh. Momo whats with that look?" Rukia asked laughing a little to lighten the mood

" We are done with college and have are whole lives ahead of us…Im going to do that something with my life right now." Momo spoke.

"Wait?! That something? You mean become famous?" Rukia shrieked.

"Yes. Precisely." Momo grinned.

"But what are you going to be famous for?" Rukia asked.

Momo sat silently she didn't know what it was she would be famous for but she was going to do something with her life and become famous

And win Toshiro back.

**Ok so that's the end! And its up to YOU the REVIEWERS to VOTE for what momo should be famous for. Leave your vote for what you think she should become famous for in a review and by next chapter well have decided the answer.**


	3. my how the tables have turned

**I have made a decision to put a quote at the beginning and maybe the end of every chapter, and they usually are going to relate to the chapter or the story as a whole. **

Chapter 3: My how the tables have turned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter none of the songs or characters

_Quote: "In Sicily, women are more dangerous than shotguns" - The Godfather_

Momo sighed as she dragged her feet along the cold stone pathway, to her next audition. She had decided on becoming an actress and so far she was having no luck at all. Each audition ended in failure. This would be her 11th audition to date. She had started looking for audition a few weeks back and she hadn't landed one at all. Truthfully, it infuriated her. Some days when she'd go home to her and Rukia's tiny apartment, and Rukia would be there sitting and managing her new documents from the small pharmacy she was working at. But apparently she had also gotten another degree and was able to become a manager, so if Momo ever got accepted she already had a manager, but Rukia would just look at her and the way she would walk in rukia would already know how the day went so no words needed to be exchanged. Some days Momo felt like quitting, but every time she did, the haunting memory drifted up in her mind the day that most likely changed her life forever.

It refueled her energy to go on, and she'd find the strength she didn't know she had and she'd march right back into the trouble of getting started. Also another thing that kept her stubborn fiery spirit going was the interviews and the tabloids and the clips of Momo and Toshiro happily dating.

"_how many years had it been since I talked to them last?" _Momo mused searching for her audition building. _"5 at least" _She surmised.

She walked into the audition room, only to be met with the looks of crying faces of girls who were auditioning, and a bored looking group of men who she assumed were the directors. She slowly walked in,

"Ah heres the last one." The main man in the front said. The one she assumed was the lead director. "I doubt she'll make it."

Momo brushed of his assumption and sat down she had come way to far to fail again, but if she failed there were always more audition to try out for.

A few minutes later as the directors and producers began to talk about the movie, the doors burst open and Rukia ran in.

"Sorry. Momo! I came to watch you try out! Good luck!" Rukia cheered.

"Ok" the Director continued "Now in the movie, you'll need to be able to either sing or play an instrument, or sing, and of course you'll need to act. Without further ado begin."

The instrument test was first, and momo began to get worried cuz these girls were good. She had only learned a bit of guitar from Toshiro years ago and she hoped that she still remembered at least some of it.

At last it was momos turn and she walked shyly on stage.

"Um. Im MoMo Hinamori, number 21, I'll be playing guitar and singing the female vocals from airplanes and my friend hisagi is here to sing the male vocals." Momo spoke softly sitting down on a stool and settling herself at the piano as Hisagi walked on the stage.

"Begin."

(_Momo_/**Hisagi)**

"_Can we pretend that airplanesIn the night skyAre like shooting starsI could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)Can we pretend that airplanesIn the night skyAre like shooting starsI could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)"_

Momo began playing the guitar slowly getting used to and remembering the fingerings.**YeahI could use a dream or a genie or a wishTo go back to a place much simpler than thisCause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'And all the glitz and the glam and the fashionAnd all the pandemonium and all the madnessThere comes a time where you fade to the blacknessAnd when you're staring at that phone in your lapAnd you hoping but them people never call you backBut that's just how the story unfoldsYou get another hand soon after you foldAnd when your plans unravelAnd they sayin' what would you wish forIf you had one chanceSo airplane airplane sorry I'm lateI'm on my way so don't close that gateIf I don't make that then I'll switch my flightAnd I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**_Can we pretend that airplanesIn the night skyAre like shooting starsI could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)Can we pretend that airplanesIn the night skyAre like shooting starsI could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_**Somebody take me back to the daysBefore this was a job, before I got paidBefore it ever mattered what I had in my bankYeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subwayAnd back when I was rappin' for the hell of itBut now a days we rappin' to stay relevantI'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanesThen maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the daysBefore the politics that we call the rap gameAnd back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tapeAnd back before I tried to cover up my slangBut this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby RaySo can I get a wish to end the politicsAnd get back to the music that started this sh-tSo here I stand and then again I sayI'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes**_Can we pretend that airplanesIn the night skyAre like shooting starsI could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)Can we pretend that airplanesIn the night skyAre like shooting starsI could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

Momo and Hisagi finished singing she gave him a small smile as her walked off.

"Um I can also play a little guitar." Momo said unsurely as the directors just stared at her.

"Go well tell you later if your out of not" The main director said kicking her out

She walked out sadly her head hung down for sure that she h ad failed but when she went to check the list she was surprised to find her name still on the list for the next round. Which was acting she shuddered she might not make it after this.

"Now this scene is from part of my play. It is when the main girl character sees her old friends who don't like her new found friends and band and they want her to quit. But she wont and this is the struggle scene." One of the directors, who she assumed was the writer said.

Each person was handed scripts and everyone furiously tried to memorize them. As did Momo. She failed to notice one of the producers turn on the TV which happened to be on an interview with Toshiro and Karin she also didn't notice the squeals of the girls and the gasp of Rukia who sat in the corner of the room.

Each person went up to present their lines and they were all pretty good. Except when Momo went up.

Momo walked into the middle of the room script in hand and only then did hse notice the tv. And the people on it. She gasped and dropped the script.

(On the TV)

"_So Karin, Toshiro, how long have you two known each other?" The interviewer asked._

"_Forever." Karin smiled. _

"_Oh, so were you each other first friends?" The interviewer, Cat Ling said._

"_I think so yes. Well he met me when I went to my brothers school and he was there." Karin said again._

"_Toshiro?" Cat questioned._

"_Yes, Karin was my first friend."_

(In the room with MoMo)

"Rukia!" Momo cried out "He's lying!"

"What how do you know that girl?" A girl in the crowd asked,

"I was his first friend Rukia! Me! Weve known each other since before stupid Karin was born! She stole my best friend! Now theyre acting like I don't even exist!" Momo cried out.

The rest of the girls in the room watched in pity for the girl one for what had happened and two for she probably just failed the audition. '

"Alright that's it were done." The director said leaving the room. "The list will be posted on the wall in 20 minutes."

Rukia sat in the chair beside Momo and rubbed her back as the girl cried.

(TV)

"_Toshiro was Karin your first love?" Cat said with a smirk._

_Toshiro hesitated for a second. A image of a dark haired smiling girl flashed through his mind. He hadn't seen her in so long. How had she been doing he wondered. _

"_Its hard to remember." He said finally._

"_Well is Karin your only close friend who's a girl?' Cat asked prying for more info/_

"_No." Toshiro said simply "There was Rukia, Matsumoto, and Orihime," _

(With Momo)

-("_So those were your only other close friends who were girls Toshiro?" Cat said confused.)-_

Momo couldn't believe her ears he had really forgotten about her.

-("_no" he said quietly "There was Momo. I had known her for a long time.")-_

Her heart stopped, he hadn't forgotten about her, she was still there, a wave of relief floated over her.

Rukia just wondered if she could detect a bit of sadness in his voice.

-("_Oh ho longer than Karin perhaps?" cat questioned)-_

"Yes! Yes much longer!" Momo wanted to scream at the TV and shake it until they understood, until they heard her, until they knew the truth, until she let out the secrets that she'd been hiding from the world. From her friends. From herself.

-(_'Oh look at the time! We've got another interview to do and we're late!" Karin yelled grabbing Toshiro and running out of the room leaving the interviewer confused.)- _

Momo smirked to herself Karin had been so worried about everyone knowing the she was in fact the first best friend, Momo smiled cuz that meant she was in their heads and she wasn't planning on leaving soon.

The directors looked at the list in their hands. Yes, it was a small made for TV movie but somehow, they thought, just maybe she'll launch them into the mainstream programs and possibly become world wide and famous. It was a big dream but when he saw her raw emotions and spirit laid out on the acting floor, he knew she was the perfect embodiment of his character Charlene, she was a perfect fit.

"List is up." A director said, who posted up the list and then ran away as the crowd of people ran over to it.

Momo however slowly walked over she was sure she wasn't on the list…again.

_A Complicated Trip. -casting list_

…

_Charlene Fujisaki (female lead) - Momo Hinamori._

…

Momo looked on the bottom of the list at the most expecting to be a supporting female character, but to her surprise she saw her name at the top…as the female lead.

Pride welled inside her, she had finally done It. She had become a actress. She was going to be in her first movie.

"Rukia! Rukia! I did it! I did it!" Momo sang as she ran out of the crowd.

"really? What part did you get?" Rukia asked

"Lead! Im the female lead!" Momo said happily.

"That's awesome!" Rukia cheered. "Let's go celebrate!"

"Okay!" Momo agreed as the two of them left the audition building happier than when they got there.

For the next couple months Momo's time was devoted to filming the movie. It had pretty much gone off without a hitch, she got along well with her castmates and they all had become friends. Though it was sad when the movie filming ended, but they were all excited to see their movie on TV.

The night it premiered, Momo and Rukia had invited all their friends from college to come and watch, as well as Rangiku, Ichigo and Renji who were visiting from abroad. The old group was all their except for Toshiro though no one wanted to mention this aloud.

"The fun has arrived!" A loud female voice said from the doorway.

"Jeez Matsumoto not so loud." A male voice sighed

"Hey can you tone it down I kinda want to hear things for the rest of my life." Another male said annoyed.

"What can take loud noises you old man?" The 1st male sneered.

"Oi! Shut up strawberry." The 2nd male yelled.

The female of the group just laughed at their antics, by this time Momo had figured out who it was and she and Rukia had jumped off and over the couch to see their old friends.

"Matsumoto! Ichigo! Renji!" Momo yelled happily as she was squished in a painful bear hug courtesy of Matsumoto.

"Momo ive missed you!" Matusmoto cried.

After introductions and reunions were over the whole group all settled on the couch to watch momo's movie.

Momo just smiled to herself the entire time, it was almost like things were the way they were supposed to be. It just needed a little more time.

(After the movie)

"Momo that was so good!" Matsumoto and Rukia gushed.

Momo just blushed and mumbled " I wasn't that good."

"Not that good? Momo you were freakin fantastic!" Matsumoto yelled.

Momos night continued on pretty much the same, but late that night she fell asleep a little happier with all of her friends around her…well almost all her friends.

(Toshiro and Karin)

Toshiro walked silently through the penthouse apartment he and Karin had been sharing since they had been dating in college. They have been dating for 5 years and both didn't want to take anything further for at least a few more years. He sighed and plopped down on the couch. Sure his life was good, he was dating the girl he loved, he was well on his way to being a well known music producer, and he was happy. Though he couldn't help but feel like something in his life was missing something important… The same dark haired girl flashed through his head. But this time it was images of her and him, and their friends. He hadn't seen Momo since the kuchikis beach house 5 years ago. Of course he missed the girl who was his oldest friend though he told that stupid interviewer something else today during the interview.

"Knowing her she's probably living in some small town, working at a cloths store, and already married to some guy even though shes only 23." Toshiro muttered to himself. "That's just how people like Momo are." He knew without a doubt momos life was boring like that. Even as a kid she never did want anything more than a simple life. So he need not worry about her.

He turned on the TV as Karin walked in.

"Oh whats that?" She asked hopping down onto the couch. "A made for TV movie?"

"I guess." Toshiro shrugged. "It's called "A Complicated Trip" by some unknown director"

"Oh let's watch." Karin said.

As they sat in the silence and watched the movie, Toshiro couldn't help but widen his eyes visibly when the main female, Charlene, came in. That dark hair, those brown eyes, though she was a little taller than Momo, Toshiro and Karin couldn't help but think she resembled Momo a little too much.

"_It cant be her, shes way too shy for acting." _Toshiro thought to himself. "_something like this would never be on her 'lists'."_

With that little bit of reassurance toshiro quickly shrugged off the idea that the lead was none other than his old friend Momo…she wouldn't be an actress, its not who she was.

…

But for the rest of the night he couldn't get the thought of Momo possibly being an actress out of his head.

…

It just couldn't of been her.

…

Right?

Late that night Momo lay awake in her bed. She briefly wondered if Toshiro or Karin saw the movie. Maybe even the granny who watched her and toshiro as kids had seen it? She smiled to herself as she envisioned what they would think once they saw her on the big screen. Maybe they didn't recognize her, maybe they didn't even see it.

But the tables were turning in her favor. She was starting her climb to fame, she was going to become well known and famous, all thanks to Karin and that one fated day at the beach. Maybe at the time Karin didn't realize what she had just done but now, now toshiro was going to be hers again. And nothing was going to stand in her way any more, she had changed as a person and she was never going to be the weak little girl she was back in high school. She wondered for a second if maybe toshiro would still love Karin even when she became famous. If that happened she would be crushed, she would-.

Her thoughts stopped. None of that mattered, if he loved Karin still his loss. She would carry on with her life, doesn't matter if she has toshiro or not, she has herself, her pride, maybe one day her fame and her friends.

Nothing could stop her now.

"_Bitch, please_" Momo thought_ "You underestimated me."_

_End Quote: "Success is the ability to go from failure to failure without losing your enthusiasm." -Sir Winston Churchill_


	4. Brand New Day

**As Fate Would Have It, Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or characters.**

**So its exam week and surprisingly exam week always is when I get my best ideas for my stories… maybe I just have a lot of extra time to plan.**

_Chapter 4: Brand New Day_

_Beginning Quote: "Life isn't about finding yourself its about creating yourself."_

Momo awoke, happier and more refreshed than she had ever felt in a long time. Though Rangiku, Renji, and Ichigo had just left the day before after visiting for a month, though Orihime couldn't make it, trouble with leaving where she was and coming abroad again. things had started to go her way. Her movie had become quite popular in the town she was living in. People on the streets would recognize her and come up and ask for her autograph or for her to say a line from the movie. Her favorite had been when I young girl and her best friend approached her a few days ago.

*flashback*

Momo walked happily down the street because she had heard some local townspeople talking about her in the movie, and it made her feel happy her dreams were coming true. Kind of. All of a sudden she was stopped by 2 hands tugging on the back of her jeans.

"Ex-excuse me miss?" A small girl said.

"Hey! Lady!" The smaller boy had said just a few seconds after when momo didn't respond

"Oh sorry what?" Momo asked the kids.

"A-are you Hinamori momo? The girl who played Charlene?" The girl asked

"Oh yes I am." Momo smiled at the kids.

"Wow! I'm Miki and this is my best friend takahashi. Weve known each other forever! You're my favorite actress!" Miki exclaimed her blue eyes shining.

Momo felt a pang deep in her heart, she and Toshiro had once been the same way, pure innocent kids, when who you were dating or how famous you were mattered. All you wanted to do was play.

"Listen, I have something very important to tell you." Momo said kneeling down the kids looking up at her with wide eyed interest,

"You two are going to always be best friends, and I want you to stay that way no matter what happens later on in your life. Okay?" Momo told the kids.

"Yes! Of Course!" Miki exclaimed latching onto takahashi.

"Yup. Well be best friends for sure." Takahashi smiled

"You were a lot like me and my best friend when we were younger. Just remember the worlds a cold and cruel place to be without a best friend." Momo said walking off.

"We'll Remember Momo-chan!" Miki screamed "You'll be our favorite actress forever and ever!"

Momo just laughed happily and continued on down her road.

*End Flashback*

Momo returned home to see Rukia immersed in a news report.

"Whatcha watchin?" Momo asked plopping down on the couch.

"News." Rukias monotone reply came. "Something bout Toshiro."

Momos heart stopped, and the one thing she feared about that situation was a wedding announcement from the two of them.

"Something bout his new music business and Karins 'rising fame as a soccer player'" rukia mumbled idly playing with a pencil between her fingers.

Momo sighed and turned to the TV report once again seeing Toshiro and Karin sitting with another generic reporter.

"_So how is the music producing business Toshiro?" The reporter questioned._

"_Aa its good. In a few weeks we're going to have a dinner with a group of actors for an upcoming movie." Toshiro shrugged._

"_Amazing" The reporter breathed. "And Karin hows life as the youngest woman on the Japanese girls soccer team?"_

"_Ah well you see, its an adventure really. Its fun though some days Im away a lot and that can be depressing." Karin smiled. She had obviously been practicing. _

Momo at this point was bored of the TV show and had went back to randomly reading one of her many acting books..

_(Toshiro and Karin)_

Karin skipped happily through her apartment. Her life was awesome. She had finally gotten toshiro after years of trying to take his attention away from that boring Momo girl. Though she didn't hate Momo it was just that seeing the person you like pine after the same boring girl for years was disheartening so she decided to take action. And apparently it had worked very well since well they hadn't seen or heard from Momo in 5 years. And truthfully she didn't mind one bit her life was better without the constant distraction of having to make sure Toshiros attention was fully on you. Even though at some points in the day Karin will catch him looking at a picture of him and momo, and then a picture of him and all his friends years later, that was a little depressing but she got over it. Because he assured her that on his desk at work it was mostly pictures of them.

Karin happily accepted that excuse and carried on with her life. As she laid down in her bed sore from practice she couldn't help but wonder, what that Momo girl was doing these days. She had heard a little from her brother something about an apartment in a small town. Which is just what Toshiro and she had assumed would be momos life after college and truthfully as she drifted off to sleep she could care less.

Toshiro sighed as he walked out of his music building Frosted music company, he thought of to his desk and the ongoing story he was telling his girlfriend the story about the picture fiasco,

Sure she was in a few frames, but if you looked at all of them, anyone could notice that momos face dominated half the frames. He wouldn't tell her of course its not like he was doing anything wrong.

Toshiro sighed as he thought about the upcoming dinner party he was to have with the movie directors no doubt the actors will be a bunch of rich, annoying, bastards and he wont enjoy much time. Truthfully it was a day he dreaded and he briefly thought of skipping out.

Most likely.

Though Toshiro and Karin couldn't help but notice how quiet they were around each other, sure they were tired from the days work, and well Toshiro was just a naturally quiet person both could slightly detect the smallest hint of awkwardness in their silences.

When Toshiro had came home that day he found Karin who had just woken up sitting on the couch half asleep in pajamas. He couldn't help himself she was undeniably cute. Even though his next actions were out of character both could say they rather enjoyed it as Toshiro walked straight up to her and kissed her on the lips, which resulted in both her waking up and them engaging and a make out session that would go on for quite a few minutes.

But they couldn't deny the fact that after the initial passion of the kiss had ended and the talking had stopped both still noticed the awkward silence that seemed to live in the air around their apartment. But as the days passed, each day they tried talking a little more and some of the awkwardness left the silence and their week went better.

While Momo's, week just went downhill. First she and Rukia had run out of coffee which left her coffee less one very dreary morning, her favorite shirt had been spilled on was now ruined and she had gotten no other offers from any businesses to do adds or tv shows or even movies. On top of that it was raining, which always reminded her of the kuchiki beach house.

She sighed as she made herself tea instead of coffee that morning, since she and Rukia had both seemed to forget to go and buy some food and coffee…

She noticed the red light on their answering machine bleeping as she walked by half asleep, and as Rukia stumbled along into the kitchen.

Neither of them were morning people.

Rukia slumped into a chair and put her head on the table. She was contemplating going back to sleep when a loud beep woke her up.

'_Beep. You have 15 unheard messages.' _The answering tones monotone rang throughout the house almost causing momo and Rukia to fall off their stools. 15 messages? That was unheard of at their house.

'_Hi. You've reached Rukia. And momo! We arent home so leave a message at the beep. Beep! Beep! Momo cut it out! …Fine. …Beep! Momo!' _

Rukia and Momo cracked up at their answering machine message, it was right when they bought the apartment, and rukia had started to believe the paint fumes were getting to their heads.

The messages began:

"_Hello. Im a producer of…"_

"_Hello I run a small business…"_

"_Im wondering if…"_

"_I was hoping you could…"_

"_Do you think you would be able to…"_

"_Star in my commercial?"_

"_radio ad?"_

"_Be my spokes model?"_

Momo gasped, all of these messages were for her to star in commercials and adds.

Momo was ecstatic and so was Rukia who had jumped up from the stool ran over to the phone and immediately she and Momo began calling back all of the numbers accepting every single one.

As the weeks passed on by and Momo's commercials finished filming, it was almost as if she'd become a star overnight. Everywhere they looked her face or something she said or did was there. Momo couldn't believe it, this was actually happening to her, she was actually becoming famous. Around town everyone knew her name, occasionally she would catch a glimpse of herself on a tv commercial. It was a great feeling.

Soon enough all of her friends had caught word or saw it and they all sent their congrats via phone, though momo still thought it counted for something.

She was happy they at least called. She was happy that these friends were congratulating because with out them she would still be hung up over toshiro and Karin and she might be hating life.

Life with out Toshiro was a sad one, but a life none the less, though she missed his company and the fact that she could tell everything to him, the one thing she missed more than always having him by her side, was the fact that In the 5 years since theyd seen each other he had never once tried to call or see her or be better friends.

He never called, he never emailed, he never visited. From what Ichigo had told her Karin called home plenty, and she visited on holidays and on birthdays and other special events. The thing was in all the years she had known Toshiro she knew he was never one to forget things, but she hadn't received one call, or gift on her birthday and that is what hurt the most. Despite the fact she called every year on his birthday and sent little gifts in the mail, she never got anything in return.

Though, anonymously someone had sent her this chunky charm bracelet on her birthday 5 years ago, and now every holiday and birthday new charms were sent to her. She and Rukia had tried to figure out who it was but every time it ended in question. So they gave up and assumed it was just Kira.

Never once did it cross her mind, on that it could have been Toshiro for all she knew, because if she took the time to really study each charm she may have been able to find the hidden message that was lost to her before.

*Toshiro and Karin*

"Whatcha got there?" Karin asked toshiro who was sitting at the table surrounded by papers and one small box.

"Paperwork." Came his emotionless reply.

"Mhm mhm." Karin said plopping in a chair next to him, studying the box carefully from afar.

'_Could it be for me?" _She wondered. For a brief second she wondered if Toshiro was planning to propose, I mean they had been dating for quite a while and well though neither of them really planned on it, it could happen.

Toshiro flicked her aqua green eyes over to his girlfriend who looked like she was taking the time to contemplate something very serious. Since he had met her back when she was in elementary school she had barely lost her tomboyish demeanor. Sure she had gotten a little more girly over the years and was no longer mistakable for a skinny short guy, but she wasn't as girly as people he knew like matsumoto or orihime. But she must be doing something right, since they had been dating for the better part of 5 years and they were still on talking terms unlike him and some of his friends.

He had had luck in contacting most of his old guy friends, Renji was easier than Ichigo for some odd reason, that he had never quite figured out. He had just surmounted it to him feeling awkward about his little sister dating his friend. No one had really had luck reaching Orihime since she had gone abroad to America recently and she didn't have time to call or write really anyone. The three most troublesome people were Matsumoto, Rangiku and Momo. When Matsumoto or Rukia would answer they'd just mumble something into the phone and hang up. Momo however he had no clue what he number even was sure, he knew her address but when did he have time to travel all that way. He used to call her back in the early days of college but then something happened and her phone was no longer connected. He tried writing letters and sending cards to her but they were always lost. Her phone messages would come but it didn't suffice his old want to talk to her. Since he didn't have any way to call numbers back her number was lost to him forever.

But there was one thing he was able to do. He had recalled years and years ago momo had desperately asked his granny for a charm bracelet but had never got one, so now everyone important event he would send her a new charm that had something to do with them, their friends, or one of their inside jokes. This newest charm he was mailing was a phoenix and it represent their friendship no matter how many times it dies, it always gets reborn.

He just hoped shed get the charm.

(Momo)

Her life had thinned back out after the commercials and ads, and it wasn't until she got an offer that probably changed her life from that point on.

"hello?" Momo asked into the phone.

Rukia sat watching from the table wondering who was on the phone, and half listening to momo talk.

"Yes it is… My acting? … An offer? … Yes yes of course! …Sure it doesn't matter! I'll be there … No no thank you sir!" Momo said happily to the phone.

"Who was that?" Rukia asked yawning.

"Jun Hishiro" Momo said smiling.

"Wait! The famous director whos made so many famous movies?" Rukia said her mouth falling open in shock

"Yes! He wants me to come and audition for his new movie!" Momo yelled spinning around the kitchen.

"Are you going?" Rukia asked.

"Of course!" momo yelled. "But the audition things at this dinner party, because theres a music scene in it and when need to get the approval of all the music producer involved. Also theres 1 extra ticket coming so I was thinking that you could come…and he said that dates are mandatory."

"Sure sure that's fine! And id love to go!" Rukia yelled flinging her arms around momos neck. "I think ill take Ichigo…"

"Ok now I just need to get my date." Momo pondered on who to take.

"Oh wait when is it?" Rukia asked

"Um tomorrow night in Tokyo…" momo said sheepishly.

Rukia quickly turned and dialed Ichigos number, after a very fast explanation he agreed and now all momo had to do was find hers.

But who?

Toshiro sighed as he closed up his music productions for the day. Tomorrow was the dinner audition and he didn't want to go at all. Like Karin had told him earlier he should just skip, it didn't matter either way to him. But something at the back of his mind kept on telling him that he should go or otherwise he'd miss out on something.

Momo picked up her phone and slowly dialed a number.

'_Hello?' _A males voice on the other end groggily answered.

"Oh um hey Hisagi its momo." Momo said sounding oddly shy for some reason

"_Oh yea? Whats up momo hows it been going?" _Hisagi said his voice sounding clearer

"Pretty well." Momo said as she shrugged

"_I saw you in a movie the other day? So you're an actress now? Cool." Hisagi said_

"Oh yea I have a question for you?" Momo stated slowly

"_What is it?" Hisagi asked apprehension in his voice_

'Im going to this audition dinner and I need a date, I was wondering if you'd like to come…just as friends though…" Momo asked quietly.

"_Sure that sounds awesome. Who else is going? And where is it?" Hisagi exclaimed_

"Um Rukia, Ichigo and me. Its in Tokyo. Were going there tomorrow morning since its tomorrow night." Momo said

"_Awesome you think I could get a ride there also?" He questioned_

"Yea sure. Thanks for coming!" Momo said happily

"_See ya, and no problem kid." Hisagi chuckled._

"Don't call me a kid!" Momo blushed furiously.

All she heard was a deep male laugh on the other end and then the phone was hung up.

(the next day)

Momo sat in her hotel room, Ichigo, Rukia, and Hisagi were all in different rooms. Momo decided on taking a small nap before getting ready. I mean what could it hurt?

Toshiro sighed impatiently as he waited for Karin to finish getting ready for the dinner. Girls were so troublesome. Finally after what seemed like hours she walked into the room in a sort of elegant black dress. He thought she looked nice enough. Then again he never really cared what she looked like. Was the only thought passing through karins head as they got in their car and went to the dinner.

Rukia, and Ichigo had finished getting ready before momo, and she knocked on momos door and told her that the other 3 were going ahead without her.

Rukias dress was a red strapless dress, with a black bow on the waist. Needless to say she looked amazing and no one could try to tell her otherwise.

Though the knock on the door to tell momo that they were leaving was actually the knock that woke her up. She had to be there in 10 minutes and she need almost an hour to get ready.

This was a problem.

Rukia, Ichigo, and Hisagi sat at their assigned tables when they noticed who else was at their table. Toshiro and Karin.

"Yo Karin." Ichigo said surprising his little sister.

2 heads whipped around at the same time and gazed in shock at their 3 new guests.

Toshiro himself was surprised when he saw Rukia, there sort of surprised momo wasn't with her but, he figured she must have been busy with most likely her husband or something.

"Wow. 2 dates Rukia?" Toshiro asked dryly reminding everyone of their high school days.

"No Ichigo is my date, the other one is…for a friend." Rukia said smirking as she took her seat, the others following suit.

Ichigo and Hisagi immediately caught on that they probably shouldn't say momo was coming, It was obvious Rukia had something planned.

Momo meanwhile was freaking out. She was going to be so late! She hurriedly did he make up and threw on her baby blue dress that had a black bow wrapped around it. To her it seemed like the perfect dress, and on a sadder note the colors kinda reminded her of toshiros eyes.

But that thought aside she jumped in her car and sped towards the dinner.

Rukia knew something was up. Momo was never late and now the auditions had started.

She quickly dialed her phone number as an announcer got on stage.

"Hello, these are the people auditioning for the male and female lead. They will each be singing a few songs for you tonight to judge their talent." The announcer said as he walked off stage announcing the name of the first person auditioning.

'Where are you?" Rukia asked into the phone.

The rest of the table watched her with mild interest including the director and other music producers she just shooed them away with a wave of her hand. As she hung up the phone she leaned over to Hisagi and Ichigo and whispered one thing.

'shes late.'

As momo pulled into the place where the dinner was taking place she was quickly ushered backstage, she was almost too late.

"And that's all folks please talk amongst yourselves and pick the best one." The announcer said leaving the stage.

Toshiro shrugged. "I don't care who gets it."

He took a sip of water as the announcer got back up on stage. "Sorry folks theres one more. Miss Hinamori Momo."

Toshiro eyes opened wide and he almost spit out his water all over the table, next to him karins eyes had widened as well. Rukia and the other 2 just watched with a smug smile.

"Well were gonna go join the dance." Rukia said as the 3 of them left the table leaving behind a shocked Karin and Toshiro.

"M-momo?" Toshiro asked quietly turning around only to see his childhood friend on the stage, and though he hated to admit this she looked breathtaking. It was like he was seeing a ghost of his past.

"Who's that Hitsugaya?" Another producer asked.

"That's momo." He said, still watching the stage as momo stepped up to the mike.

"Well who is she to you. You both obviously know her." The producer explained.

"Shes the person who ive known the longest out of any of my friends." Toshiro said a little quieter.

"But I thought Karin?" The producer asked dumbfounded.

"We lied." Karin said,

Momo started singing.

_Just talk yourself upAnd tear yourself downYou've hit your one wallNow find a way aroundWell what's the problem?You've got a lot of nerve_

The people on the dance floor got more into it as couples and random people got up and danced. Karin stared with her mouth wide open.

"I had no fucking idea she was this good." Karin thought to herself angrily._So what did you think I would say?No you can't run away, no you can't run awaySo what did you think I would say?No you can't run away, no you can't run awayYou wouldn'tI never wanted to say thisYou never wanted to stayI put my faith in you, so much faithAnd then you just threw it awayYou threw it awayI'm not so naiveMy sorry eyes can seeThe way you fight shyOf almost everythingWell, if you give upYou'll get what you deserveSo what did you think I would say?No you can't run away, no you can't run awaySo what did you think I would say?No you can't run away, no you can't run awayYou wouldn'tI never wanted to say thisYou never wanted to stayI put my faith in you, so much faithAnd then you just threw it awayYou threw it awayYou were finished long beforeWe had even seen the startWhy don't you stand up, be a man about itFight with your bare hands about it nowI never wanted to say thisYou never wanted to stay, well did youI put my faith in you, so much faithAnd then you just threw it awayI never wanted to say thisYou never wanted to stayAnd I put my faith in you, so much faithAnd then you just threw it away_

Rukia seemed to be one of the only people to know who this song was directed at. Toshiro may have a small idea it was about him, but Rukia knew every word was dedicated to him and Karin

Toshiro stared at the girl he had known since they were babies, and suddenly he felt as if the rest of the room had melted away, he had known her so well before and now he felt as if he didn't know that much, and up there on the stage she looked content.

Momo started her next song as she smiled happily, she didn't feel as if it was an audition she felt like she was just joking around with a bunch of friends.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved inThis little bungalow with some strange new friendsStay up too late, and I'm too thinWe promise each other it's 'til the endNow we're spinning empty bottlesIt's the five of usWith pretty eyed boys girls die to trustI can't resist the dayNo, I can't resist the dayJenny screams out and it's no pose'Cause when she dances she goes and goesBeer through the nose on an inside jokeAnd I'm so excited, I haven't spokenAnd she's so pretty, and she's so sureMaybe I'm more clever than a girl like herSummer's all in bloomSummer is ending soonIt's alright and it's nice not to be so aloneBut I hold on to your secrets in white housesMaybe I'm a little bit over my headI come undone at the things he saidAnd he's so funny in his bright red shirtWe were all in love and we all got hurtI sneak into his car's cracked leather seatThe smell of gasoline in the summer heatBoy, we're going way too fastIt's all too sweet to lastIt's alrightAnd I put myself in his handsBut I hold on to your secrets in white housesLove, or something ignites in my veinsAnd I pray it never fades in white housesMy first time, hard to explainRush of blood, oh, and a little bit of painOn a cloudy day, it's more common than you thinkHe's my first mistakeMaybe you were all faster than meWe gave each other up so easilyThese silly little wounds will never mendI feel so far from where I've beenSo I go, and I will not be back here againI'm gone as the day is fading on white housesI lied, wrote my injuries all in the dustIn my heart is the five of usIn white housesAnd you, maybe you'll remember meWhat I gave is yours to keepIn white houses _

_In white houses_

_In white houses_

She laughed a bit and took a sip of her water bottle, she was having fun she had almost forgotten about why she sang that song or who it was about or how much she missed her old best friend.

_I wanted to be like youI wanted everythingSo I tried to be like youAnd I got swept awayI didn't know that it was so coldAnd you needed someoneto show you the waySo I took your hand and we figured outThat when the tide comesI'd take you awayIf you want toI can save youI can take you away from hereSo lonely insideSo busy out thereAnd all you wantedwas somebody who caresI'm sinking slowlySo hurry hold meYour hand is all I have to keep me hanging onPlease can you tell meSo I can finally seeWhere you go when you're goneIf you want toI can save youI can take you away from hereSo lonely insideSo busy out thereAnd all you wantedwas somebody who caresAll you wanted was somebody who caresIf you need me you know I'll be thereOh, yeahIf you want toI can save youI can take you away from hereSo lonely insideSo busy out thereAnd all you wantedwas somebody who caresPlease can you tell meSo I can finally seeWhere you go when you're gone _

Momo finished her last song and jumped off the small stage as the crowd cheered around her. She flung her arms around Hisagis neck as he, Rukia, and Ichigo all complimented her. She laughed as she danced a bit with her friends, as she was spun outwards her dress fanned out around her a bit which was another reason why she loved the dress so much.

Toshiro found himself oddly pissed off at that moment as he was watching momo and her friends and he quickly left the table and stalked off to the bathroom.

When he got back Karin quickly pulled him to the dance floor. Saying the director requested everyone dance at least once. A man on the stage began singing a song called Dark Blue. He didn't really like dancing so for the better part of the song he was zoning out as Karin babble on, he was broken out of his daze when a couple ran into him.

"Sorry!" a female voice said. "Hisagi watch where your spinning me!"

Toshiro recognized the voice, and he whipped his head around only to be met with Momos retreating figure. Seeing her again was surreal, he thought, he still couldn't believe out of all the places they'd meet again it would be here.

The rest of the room faded out and melted away and all that was left was him staring at momo, and the chorus of the song repeating in his head.

_Dark blue (dark blue)Have you ever been alone in a crowded room _

_well I'm here with you_

As momo spun around once, her eyes locked with Toshiros.

"_Those eyes look like toshiros…" _Momo thought. If he view of the body hadn't been obscured by the other people she would of known that her assumptions were correct and that was in fact toshiro.

Karin however had thoughts of her own.

" _I can't believe that girl is an actress? Why would she do something like that?" _Karin thought. Suddenly she remembered talking to momo in the hallway at the Kuchiki summer home_ "…This was all because of what I had said to her! She actually took what I said and now shes an actress!" _

The song had ended and everyone was being served. Rukia, Momo, Hisagi, and Toshiro were the first to make it back to their table.

Momo sat down and was too busy looking around and admiring the room, that when she finally turned back around Toshiro was sitting right in front of her.

Momo gasped inaudibly, she had envisioned meeting Toshiro again after years apart. Now it was finally happening and she was sure her heart was beating so loud that everyone at the table could hear it.

"Hey Momo." Toshiro said quietly, momo was sure she was the only one who heard it.

She had wanted to hear him speak to her so badly and now it was happening.

She felt like she was dreaming.

"Hello Toshiro hello Karin." Momo greeted as soon as she composed herself.

Rukia smirked, for a second she was worried Momo would be a wreck.

"Why are you guys here?" Momo asked

"You don't know what toshiro does?" Karin asked.

"Nope." Momo answered plainly.

"Im a music producer im here to vote on the people auditioning." Toshiro shrugged.

"Oh my god Toshiro! There he is!" Karin screeched pointing happily at a person in the crowd.

"Who?" Ichigo and Rukia simultaneously asked.

They shot each other a glare.

Momo laughed. "Are you guys still like rivals or whatever? Or is it just the unresolved sexual tension?" Momo smirked.

"M-momo!" Rukia yelled.

"Good one kid good one." Hisagi laughed.

"Didn't expect that from you momo." Ichigo muttered laughing as well.

Toshiro sat silently and wondered how much had changed about her since high school.

Momo stuck out her tongue. "Whatever Ichigo. And don't call me a kid Hisagi were almost the same age!"

"Sure sure" Hisagi muttered.

"So um who is it?" Rukia said trying to change the topic

"Kira Izuru! And Nanao Ise! Shes a world famous business women and so is he! I also heard he likes to play sports!" Karin said happily. Apparently she was a big fan of them.

"Kira?" Momo asked looking at Rukia.

"Nanao?" Rukia mumbled.

They both turned their heads around and as Karin said there stood the both of them in the middle of the group. Momo jumped up from her, and ran towards Kira and Nanao, Rukia trailing behind her.

"What are they doing?" Toshiro asked.

"They cant do that!" Karin yelled

The rest of the group turned around just in time to see momo hug Kira and Nanao. Rukia also gave a happy wave to the two as Momo was spun in circles by Kira, much to her protest.

"You guys didn't know?" Ichigo asked with a mouthful of food.

He and Hisagi smirked.

"Know what? Ichigo you better tell me they are like my idols!" Karin yelled at her brother.

Toshiro merely raised a white eyebrow.

Hisagi smirked.

"Rukia and Momo, are almost best friends with them." Ichigo explained.

"Yea we all went to college together." Hisagi shrugged. "Those were some crazy times. Also, Kira and Momo there dated for about 2 years."

Karin stared at her wide mouthed. "W-what?"

"Aa" toshiro said looking back to his food. What did he care that they knew some famous business people, or who momo was dating. He had Karin.

The rest of the night went, pretty uneventful. Until the director came over to Momo while everyone was eating.

"Ah, Miss Momo." A new voice said walking to the table.

"Jun Hishiro!" Momo gasped.

"I saw your audition tapes and your song performance. Also I saw you in the Complicated trip, your portrayal of Charlene was brilliant" The director smiled.

"_So it was her in the movie" _Toshiro and Karin thought

"Oh! Thank you!" Momo smiled.

"Ah yes, now about this new movie" Jun said he leaned towards he and whispered something in her ear. "Now I have to go make the announcement bye."

Momo smiled happily but didn't answer any of her friends questions.

"Ok, the votes are in. The male lead is Ulquiorra. Our female lead is Hinamori Momo." The director said.

"Oh my god Im so proud of you momo!" Rukia said hugging her best friends neck.

Everyone around the table gave her compliments as they all walked away to go home. Momo was walking to her car when an arm stopped her.

"Momo." A deep voice said.

"Ah Toshiro." Momo said without turning around.

"Congratulations Momo you deserve it." Toshiro said walking away.

"Thanks Shiro!" Momo called after him.

He stopped in his tracks and allowed a smile on his face, it had been so long since he heard that name he kind of missed It.

"Ah. Bye bed wetter momo it was good to see you."

"Good to see you to." Momo said even though he was already gone.

Momo walked to her car and drove home that night happier than she had been in a long time. She had done what she wanted to, she had seen Toshiro and Karin, she hadn't broken down at all that night, and now she was in a major upcoming movie.

From the way Karin was staring at her all through dinner, she could tell that Karin felt threatened a bit.

"_It'll only get worse from here." _Momo thought. Though she did feel bad about how crushed Karin might be in the end.

But she was determined to win.

_Ending Quote: "Dream as if you live forever, live as if you'll die tomorrow."_

Karins dress:

/img/6823_1_1830_

Rukias dress:

Momos dress:

.

.


	5. Changing Tides

_**Erm, I blame writers block?**_

_As Fate Would Have It Chapter 5._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Chapter 5: changing tides._

"_**As You Make Your Bed, so you must lie in it." ~Daniel J. Boorstein.**_

That morning, Momo groggily got up at 5:45 am and began to get ready for her first day of filming. As she rode to the studio she happily kept her mind off of anything having to do with Toshiro. Sure seeing him last night had almost been the highlight of the night, but she had a job to do and he was still with Karin and it didn't look like he was planning to leave her any time soon.

'_I swear to God, if I get a invitation to their wedding I might just kill myself.'_

Momo shook her head, she shouldn't be acting like this, since when had she become so petty and shallow?

'_I should be happy for Toshiro even if he decides to marry Karin. Karins right, I had my chance…I shouldn't ruin theirs.'_

Momo arrived at the filming studio and stumbled past everyone still slightly sleepy, she didn't take note of Kira who had come into the room and his shocked face as she ignored him in her half asleep state. Suddenly Momo made a quick beeline towards her savior: Coffee.

"Coffee!" She cried out in happiness.

Toshiro who had come to oversee the music part of the movie stood in a corner with Kira, Ulquiorra and a few other of the male workers, he smirked as he watched momos antics. He almost smiled as he remembered when they were younger and all the sleepovers they'd usually have, he was completely used to momos morning routines. So the whole ignoring him as she walked in didn't affect him as it did Kira.

He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard a sharp whistle next to him, one of her co-stars who's name escaped him…

"Damn, Momo is not bad looking. Id tap that." He smirked to the other guys, as they watched momo plop down in her chair coffee in hand talking to the people around her.

"You know it dude, good call. Shes a cute one." His other friend smirked.

Ulquiorra had shaken his head at them and walked away from the group, he hated conversations like this. Toshiro watched him walk away and contemplated leaving but stopped when they turned their attention towards him and Kira.

"What about you Kira?" The first guy asked.

"Oh um well you see, ive already dated Momo…in college." He said sheepishly.

"Wow, man you are lucky" One guy whistled.

"What about you Toshiro?"

Toshiro glared towards the 2 guys who were waiting patiently and expectantly for his answer.

One of the guys in the back of the group whispered "Hey, Hey aren't they like best friends?"

"Yea I think so." Kira replied to the guy. "Since they were really little."

"Oh dude. Um sorry for talking bout your friend like that." The first guy said a little embarrassed. Toshiros anger was almost infamous in town and none of them wanted to be on the receiving end, and they had just talked about his best friend, for one thing they were sure that they were screwed.

Toshiro sighed and closed his eyes and left the group.

"Dude you are so lucky he didn't beat you up! He could of killed you!" The guy in the back whispered frantically.

"Did anyone notice how he never answered?" The second guy said.

The rest nodded. Surely it couldn't mean he felt that way about his best friend.

"He has Karin remember? that's why he didn't answer." Kira sighed.

The others just made affirmative grunts, that answer was more plausible.

The rest of the filming day was pretty much mundane. Just repetitive lines and the same scenes over and over again.

Momo was ecstatic however, the thrill of being in a movie, making it, acting, it was almost to much for her. Why hadn't she tried this before? Acting was amazing. She was almost grateful for what had happened all those summers ago. But always remembering how she got into acting or the things that made her act, they always lead the parts of the trip she'd wish to erase, they'd play over and over again in her head, like a bad movie.

As Momo bid the rest of her fellow actors and the few producers that were there she was happy to see Rukia waiting for her by her car.

"rukia!" Momo cheered happily diving towards her best friends arms outstretched.

Toshiro watched from the doorway, chuckling slightly. Momo hadn't changed even after all these years. Rukia saw him from the corner of her eyes, and surprised Toshiro by sending him a cold, harsh glare over Momos shoulder.

He had never figured out what had made everyone hate him so much. It was perplexing, but he shrugged it aside when he saw Karin walking towards him. He quickly diverted his attention from momo and rukia and put it on Karin. He greeted her and then set off towards his car.

'I'll be glad when this is over.' Karin thought angrily. Though nothing had happened between him and momo, she was still cautious.

"Oh! Karin! Wait up." Momo's voice rang out from behind her. "Here could you give this to toshiro, we haven't had a chance to catch up yet."

Momo handed her a slip of paper.

"Oh, um sure." Karin shrugged walking away. Karin unfolded the paper and saw momos number on the paper. A smirk formed on Karins face, she crumpled up the paper and shoved it in her coat pocket. Like hell she would give Toshiro momos number.

Weeks passed and filming had been just about completed. Momo sat at home fuming on the couch.

"What up?" Rukia asked walking into the room.

"He still has the nerve to ignore me!" Momo yelled.

"Who?"

"Toshiro that's who! I gave him my number and told him to call me so we could catch up on the first day of filming and now its almost over and he still continues to ignore me!" momo yelled throwing her magazine across the room.

"Maybe he lost it? Are you sure you gave it to him?" Rukia asked.

"no he doesn't lose anything. Wait, I didn't give it to him…I gave it to Karin! Do you think she lost it on purpose?" Momo asked incredulously.

"That is a likely possibility." Rukia sighed sitting down at the table.

The doorbell though brought her right back out of her seat. "Momo I swear if it is another fan of yours im kicking you out of the house."

Though to Rukias surprise once she opened the door, she saw Ichigo standing there.

"Oh hey Ichigo…" Rukia said oddly. "Momo! You have another box!"

Momo dashed out of nowhere and swiped up the box opening it in a hurry.

"What the box for?" Ichigo asked. "Oh and happy birthday though it was yesterday"

"Thanks Ichigo." Momo laughed. Once she opened the box she saw a small charm sitting there. "Another one!"

"Wow, you got another one?" rukia laughed.

"Another one what?" Ichigo asked.

"Every holiday or special occasion, someone sends momo a charm for a charm bracelet she go 5 years ago." rukia explained.

"Oh, wait you don't know who it is?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope not a clue." Momo sighed. "Oh gotta go! Bye guys!"

"So how you been?" Ichigo asked.

"Fine. What about yourself?" Rukia said monotonously

"Good Good." Ichigo nodded. "Um, so"

"What?" Rukia asked tiredly.

"About us…" Ichigo started unsurely, he had never been good with words. Rukia however froze, she knew even though they had ended it awhile ago she still sort of felt something for ichigo. "I want to,"

"try again?" Rukia said hopefully.

"Yes." Ichigo smiled. "I want to try again."

"Good cuz I do to." Rukia smirked, grabbing a fistful of Ichigos shirt and pulling him down to her level and kissing him, something she had wanted to do for so long. To her joy, Ichigo returned her kiss back full force, deepening the kiss, by nibbling on her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she happily obliged to. After awhile both of them broke apart, needing air, but smirking at one another. This was something they had been waiting for.

Later, momo ran a hand through her hair as she sat in her chair at the movie set, conveniently a few feet away from Toshiro. She had been slightly agitated all morning and something was not sitting well in her stomach.

"Um toshiro?" momo called a little unsurely.

"what?"

"are you mad? You havent called." Momo said looking away.

"No. and what do you mean momo?" Toshiro asked turning to face her.

"What do I mean? what do I mean?" momo shrieked. By this time most of her co-stars and the others in the room had faced them, wanting to see what the commotion is about.

'_I cant believe hes acting like he didn't get my number. Does our friendship mean nothing?' _momo thought angrily.

"You haven't called or tried to talk to me at all! You have my number so why aren't you trying to repair our friendship? Its been 5 years since we actually had a civil conversation with each other, even though we've known each other since before we could remember." Momo fumed. Eyebrows of the onlookers were raised at the statements.

"Youre not making sense." Toshiro said his anger quickly rising. "I don't have your number!"

Momo froze her retort dying on her tongue. "y-you don't?"

"No."

"Did Karin not give it to you? I gave it to her…" Momo trailed off. "She didn't give it to you? She's got rid of it? Does she not want me to talk to you?"

Toshiro felt his anger rise. It didn't matter if she was his oldest friend, no one insulted his girlfriend. He eyes grew cold as the turned into slits. Momo vaguely recognized the look, and then she realized he was pissed.

Toshiro walked towards her and stopped bringing his face to her eye level his nose almost touching her.

'_he's taller then me.' _was momo's only thought as he had to lean down to meet her eyes.

"I do not care how long we've known each other, no one insults Karin to my face momo. No one." He gave her a slight glare and stalked out, just as the producer announced that the day of filming was just about over.

Momo stood rooted in her spot, her eyes wide in disbelief and fear. The rest of the day really passed in a blur to her, she was slightly aware of her small congratulations for Ichigo and Rukia, and the rest of the day spent curled up on the couch being comforted by Rukia and retelling her the story of what had happened with her and Toshiro.

The next day which was the last day of shooting the movie, after it had all been finished and wrapped up. The cold air between Momo and Toshiro was noticeably by all, and sparks seemed to fly when their eyes clashed.

'_He overreacted. I mean it was just a guess.' _momo thought sourly.

'_momo's acting like a child. She should apologize for what she said about Karin.' _Toshiro reasoned. It didn't occur to him, that he was the one acting like a child and overreacting.

Before anything could be said between the two, two simultaneous ring tones surprised the pair, as they exchanged a wide eyed look of surprise.

As momo and toshiro answered their phones, rukia waltzed in looking for her roommate.

"momo its time to- oh." Rukia stopped mid sentence.

A few minutes later Toshiro closed his phone his eyes downcast and momo, nearly dropped hers as her hand flew up to her mouth to hold back a sob, as tears spilled over her eyes. Toshiro gave her a sad look and then walked out of the room, Rukia immediately was at Momo's side as she comforted her and they left the set.

"Momo, what happened?" Rukia asked worriedly as she drove momo home.

"Granny, the woman me and Toshiro spent most of our childhood with, she, she died." momo said sadly.

The rest of their ride was in silence.

The next day momo had packed a couple days worth of clothes and hopped on the first train, and headed up to where she and Toshiro grew up.

A few hours later, she was greeted with a wave of nostalgia.

Coincidently on the ride there, she met up with Toshiro as the two of them walked through the village, momo was given sad looks and condolences. Though, she noted sadly, Toshiro was met with glares and harsh words whispered about him.

"Its still the same." Momo whispered to Toshiro, who glanced at her and gave her his usual half smirk with the laughter in his eyes, and momo was reminded of times before their separation, and college, and dating. Times when they were innocent carefree kids.

They didn't want to stay in their grannys house just yet, so the two decided on hotel rooms, until after the funeral.

A few days later, it was the day of the funeral. Momo and Toshiro stood a few feet apart from each other, as the funeral dragged on. Momo hoped desperately that it would end soon, before she began to cry uncontrollably. Toshiro stood stoically still, his eyes hard, not moving from the casket in front of them.

Toshiro and Momo had both noticed that none of their relatives were here, after all on their grannys emergency list they were the only people.

"Her two greatest treasures in life were the two children she watched for a few years, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hinamori Momo." The priest said in a loud monotone voice.

Momo felt all of her defenses fall as she burst into tears, her sobbing hitched when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and a chin rest atop her head. She looked up a bit and saw that it was toshiro, feeling a little safer and slightly comforted she allowed herself to drop all her defenses as she wrapped her arms around him and cried.

They left the funeral, and returned to Granny's house. The house still smelled of chocolate cookies which granny would make for them every chance they'd get. It was a wonder they weren't fat kids with all the cookies they ate. With a sad smile Momo set out her bed mat on the floor where she had slept so many times, with Toshiro right at her side. At the moment neither cared about how morally wrong people would have thought it would be to sleep not even 2 feet away from Toshiro, but it was comforting and nostalgic, and momo and toshiro couldn't deny that, that night the slept better than they had in a long time.

While momo slept she curled closer the Toshiro and she awoke with his arm thrown around her, and her face in her chest. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes again, she could of stayed like forever, and she wished she could wake like this every morning, but a quick thought of this brought the image of Karin to her eyes, and momo couldn't do it anymore.

'_I give up. I cant take him from her like that. Its not right. At least not for right now.'_

Momo slowly removed his arm fro herself and set it down next to his body, she then slowly moved to the other edge of her bed mat and rolled over so she was facing away from Toshiro and she willed herself to go back to sleep.

Toshiro had always been a light sleeper, and he was already fully awake before momo was, so he knew how compromising their position could have been to some people, but he fondly remembered all the times as children when he would wake up with momo attached to his side, or their hands connected. He noticed when she woke up to and he carefully acted like he was still asleep. He was a bit sad though when she moved away from him and he tried to go back to sleep, but without her steady breathing next to him or her warmth, it wasn't that easy.

The rest of the trip passed by uneventfully, mostly recalling memories, sad passer-bys, and people who'd come and offer their condolences to the pair, but mostly to Momo. Though they had one startling surprise when a lawyer came the next day.

"Can I help you?" Momo asked unsurely.

Toshiro just raised one eyebrow in a questioning glance at the man.

"Oh yes, Hinamori Momo I presume?" He asked.

"yes that's me."

"Here I have your, uh, grandmothers last will and testament. In it she stated that the two of you are now the co-owners of the house…and the items in it. I just need you to sign here accepting that." The lawyer finished.

"Oh um okay." Momo said signing the document after quickly reading it through.

Toshiro shortly followed suit.

"So this is ours now?" Momo said as soon as the lawyer left.

"I guess so." Toshiro shrugged.

"Lets invite everyone!" Momo said happily.

"What? Why?" Toshiro asked surprised, he was happy that the past arguments were behind them now.

"We should let them see where we grew up, since you know for the longest time our parents never took care of us." Momo gave a cold harsh laugh.

Toshiro cracked a smile, and gave a small laugh. Momo tried to ignore the way it made her heart flutter. After that they invited Karin, Ichigo, and Rukia to come over, since Renji and Matsumoto were to busy to come.

The next day, as momo and Toshiro woke up quickly to prevent their friends to see them sleeping like that and they prepared for them to come over.

On the train Rukia slept the whole way their as Karin complained and looked out the window boredly and Ichigo listened to his music. Once off it was safe to say they were completely lost.

"Did we ever give them directions?" Momo asked after it had passed the time when they were supposed to of gotten there.

"Nope" Toshiro grinned widely.

"Eh. They'll find us eventually." Momo said joining in on the fun.

"I'm so lost!" Karin yelled out kicking the ground.

Rukia and Ichigo just exchanged an amused glance.

"Do you need help?" A woman said walking up to them.

"Yes um do you know where Toshiro Is staying? Toshiro Hitsugaya? Oh and Momo Hinamori?" Karin asked.

"Oh. Him that cursed child. I cant goodbye." She said quickly running off.

The 3 exchanged a worried look.

"What do they mean cursed child? That's like the fifth person who wouldn't help us because of Toshiro." Rukia sighed.

"I know where those two are." A older woman said walking up to them.

"Really where?" Ichigo asked.

"I can show you." She said as she walked off the others following her.

"What do they mean cursed child?" Karin asked.

"Oh that poor boy. Since neither of their parents were around that much, the 2 of them spent most of their childhood growing up here. All the villagers hated Toshiro and thought he was cursed because of his unusual hair and eye color and his cold personality. Well everyone except for Momo and the woman they stayed with who they called granny. Here I have a few pictures of them." The woman said handing them a slightly torn and weathered pictures of two kids, a dark haired girl, momo, and a white haired boy, Toshiro.

"Aw so cute." rukia cooed.

"They were so short." Ichigo laughed.

"Yea." Karin said half heartedly.

"Oh heres my favorite." The old woman laughed. "The two of them were always so adorable when they were together like in their own little world." She handed them another picture, this one was in slightly better shape than the rest, it was of Toshiro and Momo curled up on the ground next to each other hands intertwined and both fast asleep.

Karin felt a twinge of something unrecognizably in her heart, as Rukia and Ichigo joked and commented on the picture.

"Oh lets hurry and go. Don't want to keep them waiting." The old woman said taking off again.

After a short while they came upon a relatively secluded house with a river running near it. A short knock on the door later revealed no one to be home, as soon as they were about to leave a bubble of laughter from behind the house sent the 4 of them searching for the people responsible. When they rounded the house they saw Momo and Toshrio in the river with water up to their mid calf, and it seemed they were having a water fight, though on step later momo had fallen in and toshiro laughed at her while she said something they couldn't hear.

It was truly a sight none of them had every seen before, in the whole time they'd had known him, none of them had ever seen him this happy. Karin, Ichigo and Rukia had to resist the urge to laugh when momo tackled him in to the river, but resulting in both people going under, after a short while they came out of the water drenched but still laughing. They had yet to notice their guests.

"Oh these two never change. Always playing in the river. They used to do the cutest thing, Momo was always slower than toshiro to leave so when he'd go on ahead of her somewhere he'd always glance behind him to make sure she was coming or she was at least okay." The old woman smiled.

But when the 3 turned around to tell her something she was gone.

"oh hey guys!" Momo called running over to them. Toshiro a few steps behind her as always.

"Hey" Toshiro greeted Ichigo Rukia and Karin after they had already greeted momo.

"Where'd that old woman go?" Karin asked toshiro already clinging to his arm.

"What old woman?" Momo asked ringing her hair out.

"The one who helped find this house, she was a little taller than me, short gray hair brown eyes, scar running down her forearm." Rukia explained.

"Yea, she left really fast." Ichigo said looking around for her still.

Toshiro and Momo exchanged a small knowing smile between the two of them.

"Well that impossible." Toshiro said after awhile.

"Huh? No its not." Karin defended.

"It is, unless you saw a ghost, the only woman who fits that description died when we still lived here." Momo explained. Kairn Ichigo and Rukia stared wide eyed in shock.

"She gave us these pictures though." Ichigo said rubbing his head. But when he reached for the pictures in his pockets all that he found were ashes. "What the hell?"

"She died in a fire." Toshiro said.

Toshiro and Momo led the others inside, and gave them the tour of the house. Later that night, while Toshiro slept by Ichigo and Momo was off in the other room with Rukia and Karin on her sides, both people noticed how they sort of missed the presence of the other one securely next to them. Momo fell into a fitful sleep after awhile and Toshiro left to go sit on the porch. What seemed to be a few minutes later, which was actually a few hours later Toshiro was startled to see momo come and join him on the porch.

"cant sleep?" She asked.

"Yea what about you?" Toshiro asked.

"For awhile. Its weird being in this house with so many people, Im used to the two of us and granny." momo said quietly.

"Yea me too." Toshiro admitted after awhile.

After that the two of them fell into a comfortably silence as they looked out at the night sky, eventually going back to their respective beds and rooms for the night. Both people finally being able to fall asleep.

When they had all decided to leave and go home, Momo, Rukia, and Ichigo had taken a later train, so Toshiro and Karin where to leave first. Though it made her heart flutter when Toshiro was getting on the train he stopped and glanced back at her offering her a quick half smile and then getting on.

It was with that, that momo knew she was going after her goal again, because in that one instance she knew things had changed, and they were going to be good for her. Things were looking like they might go back to normal again.

'_Sorry Karin. Its my time now.'_

"_**Absence makes the heart grow fonder." ~American Proverb.**_


	6. 3, 2, 1 go!

_**As Fate Would Have It. Chapter 6. **_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything **_

_Chapter 6: 3,2,1 Go. _

"_The road to success is always under construction. " ~Unknown._

Although Momo loved acting, she felt something was missing.

She couldn't quite place it, she had a thrill every time she was reading her lines, or getting into her outfits for a scene, but it had died down recently and the idea of acting or reading another script was taking its toll on her.

Though it was a fun life style, it was taxing, Momo would drag herself out of bed and stumble around the house, bags were evident under her eyes, and she looked skinnier than usual. Rukia was worried about and cast her glances every so often to see if she was still alright.

'_the real reason' _momo thought tiredly _'im so tired is not just acting…'_

Ever since Granny's funeral, momo had struggled with being around Toshiro. She knew, without a doubt, that she was still so in love with him, so much so that sometimes when she was left alone at the mercy of her thoughts, sometimes when she'd think of him, she'd come to understand that she loved him so much that it hurt to think of him sometimes. She'd get this horrible clenching, twisting pain in her heart and it wouldn't let go. Then there was the problem of Karin, momo had definitely lost sleep over her, while she'd think about Toshiro Karin would creep into her thought, and momo would worry and fret relentlessly over the fact that she would crush the girl if she ever took toshiro from her.

Being in a love triangle, or whatever their situation was called, was tiring. She sighed as she walked out of her and Rukia's apartment, she felt an odd, sinking, feeling settle into the pit of her stomach. Something major was going to happen today. She put in her ipod headphones and began walking to her new shoot for a commercial which was luckily her shoot was only a few blocks away. From what the director had said it was going to be nothing major, a perfume ad she believed.

Momo wasn't really looking forward to the new commercial, sure it paid well and she sometimes enjoyed it, she didn't think shed like this one.

Momo skidded to a stop as she came upon the location. Sighing again she took out her ipod and walked inside ready to face the new lines to learn and parts to play.

'_Im surprised more actors arent crazy." _She thought to herself _'With all these characters I'm amazed I don't have like a multiple personality disorder…"_

Later, as momo followed her cues and markings for the commercial she finally realized just why she enjoyed what she did. She did love acting, but she loved performing more.

Momo sighed even with the newfound realization, it wasn't like she was going to quite acting any time soon. It was her only job. God only knows how many restaurants she'd been fired from already.

"I think I worked at just about every restaurant chain this side of Japan…" Momo mused aloud to herself.

"Oh god not the restaurants again." A voice to her right sighed loudly

Momo's eyes lit up. "Rukia what are you doing here?"

"I got bored at work. So I can to visit on my lunch break. No more working at restaurants though, I cant stand to watch you get fired again." Rukia smirked

"Hey! Its just that sometimes, the fries just looked so good…" Momo said sheepishly in a small voice.

Rukia laughed at her and after an embarrassed few seconds Momo joined in the laughter. Their good mood was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

"Rukia! Rukia! We need you back at work!" Her assistant cried from the doorway.

Rukia sighed. "alright, calm down! Well duty calls momo. See ya!"

Momo smiled at Rukia on her way out, and was once again left alone with her thoughts.

Toshiro sighed as he paced around his office. His company was lagging, other music productions were much more profitable than his at the moment. He needed a new face, and one with much more talent. He needed a new singer or a new act or something.

Toshiro sat in his desk and laid his head on his upturned palm.

Life was so tiring.

Momo walked along the street humming to herself idly. It was a beautiful day outside and she had nothing better to do as she walked to her next video shoot.

Momo's mind was still plagued by the thoughts of Toshiro and Karin. She missed Toshiro so much and she wanted him so bad, but she just couldn't stomach doing something like that to Karin. Sure they weren't the best of friends but they still got along pretty well…

She turned around the corner and saw the film trucks and the directors and actors pacing about. She smiled to herself. Maybe she did just love acting…

She walked onto the set and was greeted by some of the friends she had made acting. Momo plopped into the chair provided for her as the director walked onto the set.

"Ok listen up!" The director called. "We have a slight casting set back…"

Moans and Groans were heard throughout the cast. Set backs were never fun.

"But anyways, its only a small set back, we need to fill the roles of 2 small children." The director sighed. Momo paused. She knew two kids who could do the job…

"Alright," the director smiled. "We have finally the announcement of the cast list."

Excited murmurs went throughout the cast.

"Be quiet!" The director snapped. "Anyways, The male lead Ryuji is Mizuiro Kojima."

"Oh Thank you very much sir." A boyish voice from the left of Momo said. Momo whipped to the left.

"Mizuiro?" She yelled leaning forward trying to see the boy.

"Huh what?" He asked leaning forward facing the direction of the voice. "Oh wow! Momo is that you?"

"Okay, okay we can catch up later. Female lead of Hiyori is Momo Hinamori."

Momo cheered silently to herself as those seated around her congratulated her quietly.

Toshiro touched a small box in his pockets, it had been five years and he figured now was a good time…but is this really what he wanted with his life?

Is this really who he wanted?

Toshiro paused and threw out all his thoughts, there was no time for him to be acting like this. Who else was there? He loved Karin, he was sure of it. No one else could do.

No one…

Toshiro paused as a brief picture of Momo flashed through his head. He shook his head. Momo was like his sister…wasn't she?

Toshiro shook his head. It didn't matter any more. Momo was Momo, and she was not going to be a deciding factor if he was marrying Karin or not.

He tightened his grip on the box in his pocket. He set his face into a look of determination.

By the end of the week, he would be engaged.

Toshiro stalked out of the door, and left on his way to work.

"Ugh, stupid movie. I hate working on them." Toshiro mumbled to himself.

"Oh my god! Mizuiro! It's been forever!" Momo yelled running up to the shy boy engulfing him in a hug that almost knocked him off his feet.

"Oh yes it has been quite awhile." He smiled awkwardly returning the hug. "How's Ichigo and the others?"

Momo detached her arms, and looked up thoughtfully. "Well Ichigo is good but I have know idea what he's doing…I think he and Rukia got back together though. Um Rukia and I share an apartment, and she manages a small business and is my manager. Orihime went to America awhile back to do something, Rangiku is pretty much still the same, shes been doing her own fashion line last time I talked to her. Renji is traveling around right now trying to 'find himself', Um I'm acting and that's about it."

"What about Toshiro? You two married yet?" Mizuiro smirked.

"What?" Momo yelled her face quickly blushing. "No. He's still dating Karin and I think he owns or runs something called Frosted Music company I believe."

Mizuiro laughed and tried to compose himself. "Wait? Frosted Music Company? They are the ones who are providing and overseeing the music for this movie."

Momo tried to hide her newfound anxiousness. "O-oh is that so?" She laughed awkwardly.

"First scene!" The director yelled.

"Oh look at the time gotta go!" Momo yelled dashing off.

"Ok" The director announced. "The beginning scene, this is where we introduce Hiyori and her life as the younger sister of Ryuji."

The cast absently nodded, going over their lines in their heads. One assistant in the back called out.

"What's the plot line of the story?"

The director paused for a second. "The plot line? Very easy, its about how main girl, Hiyori, was killed in the beginning of the movie and her brother Ryuji tries to solve it and avenge her. But Hiyori comes back as an angel and tries to help her brother get over the loss and move on with her life. This is loosely based off of an experience the writer himself went through."

"Oh." The assistant said quietly. "Poor writer."

"Um sir?" momo asked walking up to the director.

"Yes Miss Hinamori?" He asked blandly.

"Um I was wondering about the part of the 2 kids who were needed, I actually know 2 small kids who fit the description of the characters…" Momo said quietly.

"Do they have acting experience?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Oh um no." Momo said looking downcast.

"_Stupid." _She mentally berated herself. Why didn't she think of that? _"Of course they'd need acting experience."_

"That's great!" The director cheered shocking Momo. "I hate child actors who have a lot of experience they're always so full of themselves."

"So can we hold off on the first scene for like 30 minutes while I go and see if they want to do it? If that's not too much trouble." Momo asked shyly.

"Oh of course just be back before the hour, we can't wait too long." The director said waving her off.

Momo thanked him quickly and ran to her car, smiling all the way.

Toshiro drove down a busy street, Karin messing with the radio beside him. He sighed inaudibly to himself. This is what his life was going to be, he wasn't sad about it, something just felt off.

He pulled into the studio.

"Hey, Toshiro what are we here again?" Karin complained from her spot inside the car.

"Because I have to oversee the filming for the music that will be added. To figure out which would have more effect and other shit like that." He complained climbing out of the car.

They walked inside and plopped in the chairs the director had provided for them.

"When do we start?" Karin asked annoyed.

"Oh once the female lead gets back she had some business to attend to." The director smiled.

"Oh and for one or two scenes we're going to have our female lead sing. We already have the songs and everything picked out, so we'll just need you guys to get a recording of her." The director sighed.

"Ah," toshiro mumbled. "Got it."

Momo hastily speed walked through the town. She stopped the first lady she saw.

"Um excuse me?" She asked politely.

"What do you need honey?" The older woman asked kindly.

"Do you know where Takahasi and Miki live?" Momo said sheepishly.

"Oh my gosh!" The other woman exclaimed. "You're Hinamori Momo! They told me all about you. I live right between both of them. Come this way."

Momo bowed gratefully and followed after the bubbly woman. The woman led her to a door and told her that both families should be inside. Momo nodded, offering the helpful woman a grateful smile as she walked up to the door and knocked.

"What do you need?" A tired looking woman asked. Behind her stood another woman who looked equally as exhausted.

"Hi, I'm Hinamori Momo and I was wondering if Takahasi, Miki and their parents were here?"

The women froze, a gigantic smile erupted onto their faces as the ushered her in the door quickly.

"Oh um yes! I'm Miki's mother Toriyama Mishu and that's Takashi's mom Mitsugi Karin." The first lady said sitting Momo down at the table.

"Our kids have told us so much about you and we adore your films." Karin gushed to Momo carrying in 3 waters.

"Miki! Takahasi! You have a visitor!" Karin yelled up the stairs.

Two pairs of feet were heard running around upstairs and then clambering down the stairs. The skidded into the kitchen.

"M-momo!" Miki yelled happily. Takahashi's face lit up as he saw her.

Miki immediately gave Momo a unexpected hug and then settled herself in her mother's lap while Takahashi remained standing next to them.

"I have something to ask of you guys actually." Momo smiled. "I'm filming this movie right now, its called up _Second Chances _I think? But anyway, the roles for 2 young kids were needed for the movie and the director hadn't found anyone yet, and I thought Miki and Takahashi fit the roles perfectly. So I was wondering if you'd be interested in doing it." Momo said hurriedly.

The women thought it over for a moment as Miki and Takahashi screamed excitedly.

"What about paper work and all that?" Mishu asked.

"Oh yes here." Momo said quickly pulling out papers from her purse.

The women looked over the papers.

"Well then, Miss Momo, it's been a pleasure to meet you and I guess Miki and Takahashi should go get their shoes on, they have a movie to film." Karin and Mishu smiled.

Momo grinned happily, while Takahashi and Miki yelled in joy and ran about the house getting their stuff.

"Thank you so much." Momo said bowing to the women. "You just helped us save so much time for filming."

"Oh no, no, no. Thank you Momo. You're letting our kids be in a movie, a movie!" Karin and Mishu hugged the smaller girl. "Just bring them back when the filming is over."

"I will." Momo bowed once again. "See you later!"

"Miki! Takahashi! Time to go!" Mishu yelled up the stairs the two kids raced back down the stairs, hugged their mothers goodbye and jumped into Momo's car as the group rode off.

Toshiro tapped his foot impatiently. When was this actress going to get here?

He didn't have all day.

"Sorry I'm back!" A light female voiced called out, walking into the door, 2 small kids ran around her feet, talking in excited whispers. "Here I brought them."

"Ah good, good." The director said looking at the small kids, analyzing them. He pointed to his assistant. "Mitsuki dear, take them to wardrobe, we have found the young Ryuji and Hiyori."

The kids shared excited glances and were lead away.

"Okay Miss Hinamori, time to shoot the first scene." the director sighed.

Toshiro rounded a corner and saw a flash of what looked like Momo, since their last…encounter, things had been weird.

He looked at Karin who sat in her provided chair, idly swinging her feet.

He steeled his expression finally coming upon a decision. He was going to propose to Karin soon.

Very soon.

Momo sat in her make up chair, while the make up artists ran around her searching for the makeup and scurried about the room.

She walked out a few minutes later, in costume for her role as Hyori. She momentarily paused as she caught sight of Toshiro. She shook her head, her new curls bouncing with the move. She had to concentrate on acting not Toshiro. She glanced quickly to her left and saw Karin accompanying him.

Momo's smile faltered for a moment. Now that Karin was here, how could she even stand to take Toshiro away? Karin would be crushed and Momo wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"Okay!" The director called out. "First scene!"

Momo walked onto set, taking a breath before the scene began.

Toshiro sighed from his seat. He should of guessed Momo would be in this movie, lately she is every where he is. It was sort of unsettling, but her presence constantly around him was comforting…familiar.

He watched the scenes unfold before him. From what he could guess Momo's character and the other guy were dating. Toshiro eyed the scene carefully, something about Momo was different…not in the way she looked but the air around her. When they were younger she was always shy not very confident, but now as she stood there acting and pretending to be someone else, she had an air of confidence about her. Something buzzed inside of Toshiro when he saw Momo and her co-star, Hironari, who played the character of Hiyori's boyfriend, kiss momo. He didn't know what the feeling was but he wanted for the scene to end then and there. The feeling was replaced with another when Hironari struck Momo's character across the cheek throwing her to the ground.

Toshiro tensed up, his muscles bound, wanting to jump in the scene and do something…_anything_.

"Cut!"

Toshiro relaxed a bit. It was only part of the script he told himself. Only part of the script.

"Good! Good! Great acting Momo and Hironari, the hit was very believable. Now Momo, we need you to go to make up again." The director said pointing in the direction of the awaiting make up artists.

"Ah, okay." Momo said sitting up from her position on the floor.

Momo hopped up and followed after the makeup artists.

Momo sat back in the chair and stared in the mirror. The artist turned her around and applied something to the side of her face.

"_oh. She's making the bruise and cuts…" _Momo thought the herself.

When she was turned around, Momo had to bite back a gasp of surprise. The fake blood and cut on her face, where so familiar it was unsettling. She had seen this before. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

As she walked back to the set. Toshiro caught sight of her face. His eyes widened and then narrowed. The cut, he had seen that cut before.

But it had been so many years ago.

As the scene progressed. There was one part where Momo was to touch the side of her face and look at the blood. As Momo's hand came up to her face, she was startled by the nostalgia that hit her.

"This is so familiar…like deva ju…" She thought to herself.

When she brought her hand down she stared at it and her eyes widened.

The redredred blood that looked back at her, and then she remembered, on her face barely hidden by her hair a thin scar from so long ago. Before Momo was lost to her memories, she let out an earsplitting scream as the memories flowed back into her mind and then she promptly passed out.

Toshiro watched from the sidelines, trying not to concentrate on the cut but just to remember what is was from. Then when she looked at her hand and screamed. Toshiro knew just what was so familiar about the cut.

It had happened before. Once again Toshiro could only watch as Momo fell over. Unable to do anything again like what had happened many years ago.

"_If you could only see the beast you made of me." ~Florence + the machines._


	7. Resurface

_**As Fate Would have it Chapter 7.**_

_Chapter 7: resurface_

* * *

Karin was never a very jealous person, or a very emotional person at all.

When she was younger and her mother was still alive things were slightly different. She complained and whined just like any other kid her age. But when she would fall down, Karin would stand up wipe off the dirt and continue on her way.

She was strong.

Once her mother died, she closed herself off more. She seldom, if ever cried anymore, she never showed her fear or worry. She was the oldest daughter now, even if it was only but a few minutes, and she had to be strong. Her feelings were only confirmed when Ichigo boxed himself off. Years later, when Ichigo would go missing for days on in she knew to the fullest extent that she had to be responsible.

Yuzu was still a little kid at heart, along with her father who really didn't do anything. Ichigo was so much more mature then all of them in reality but he stopped hanging around the house and hung out with his friends more.

She still cared though, about many things, mainly her sister. A person she'd sworn to watch over and for her to keep her happy and not to worry her Karin locked away any remaining feelings that might disrupt her sister's happy attitude.

Once she met his friends, mainly Toshiro, she felt the worming of some feeling she didn't recognize. But she pushed it off, she remained indifferent. But Toshiro would appear every where she couldn't look at the color blue or white without thinking of him.

She knew she had fallen in love.

In high school, she was never jealous. Not of the attention Yuzu got, or her friends and their boyfriends. She had her sights set on a certain white haired boy.

Even though the object of her affection was so important to her, she knew deep down, that there was someone else more important to him than her.

She saw how he looked at her, Eyes always a little bit softer and words a little less cold, less biting…friendly even. But she wasn't jealous, she'd tell herself, she would never be jealous.

Her feelings of jealously would become more pronounced every time she saw the two of them, toshrio and momo, together. Though they were seldom away from the rest of their friends.

Karin had seen it.

She could see the way they'd look at each other occasionally after something funny or reminiscent of days before had been said. They looks they shared spoke more than their words then, she could see their past in their eyes, their secrets, their inside jokes, their memories.

Things she would never be part of.

After that fateful summer, and the start of her first real relationship, with Toshiro, jealousy was almost non-existent. She had felt bad of course, she could see the heartbreak in Momo's eyes that night in the hallway.

Karin quickly strengthened her resolve though, before any sympathy got through. It was her turn Momo had had a chance and she had wasted it.

5 years later and her feelings hadn't changed. Her thoughts on the night stayed the same. Momo's turn was gone and Karin was here to stay.

Their reunion, Momo's and Toshiro's that is, was something she had thought of many times before. Small pinpricks of icy fear occasionally grabbed at her when these thoughts were aroused but she pushed it down. Their actual reunion was very simple and Karin spent the night sighing in relief to herself. They seemed like friends, acquaintances at most and Karin knew she had nothing to worry about.

Though when she realized just why Momo became famous, Karin worried slightly, but as the two of them were slightly distant with each other and Momo made no attempts or passes at Toshiro, Karin relaxed slightly.

Toshiro had taken her to a movie shooting and Karin had woken up that morning as if something was out of place. When she had finally relaxed a thud brought her out of her small musings.

She had a witty retort of "Who is stupid enough to trip on set?" on her tongue but it quickly died when she saw Momo, the girl who seemed to pop up every where these days, passed out of the floor fake blood coating her forehead and hand.

Another comment of "What's her problem?" Was almost said to Toshiro but she instead had to bite back a gasp at Toshiro's face.

In all the years that they had known each other, Karin had never ever seen him scared. But she could tell in his eyes that Toshiro was very afraid and…worried? She followed his eye line and proved herself correct when she saw that it ended at Momo.

At that moment, Karin knew that something like this had happened to the duo before, and once again Karin's old jealousy crept back into her mind as she wondered what else did Momo know about Toshiro that she didn't.

She had never seen Toshiro show many feelings, just like her in a way, he showed anger, sometimes happiness. He seldom worried or got sad or depressed. Even when Karin had shown up at their apartment, crying nonetheless, he wasn't worried, or scared at what could of happened to her. He just sat down and rubbed her back and after awhile asked what had happened.

Karin then had to wonder at what else Momo and Toshiro had experienced together? What thoughts and feelings and emotions of Toshiro's had Momo seen that Karin was ignorant to?

Karin was not stupid enough to ignore longstanding relationship that Momo and Toshiro probably had. But that did not stop the jealousy.

For once in her life Kairn felt as if she didn't know her boyfriend as well as she thought.

Because for the life of her, Karin couldn't figure just why the scene before them had shook him to his core so bad.

* * *

Toshiro's heartbeat beat slowly in his ears. He couldn't shake off the old fear.

"_It's your fault." _whispered a voice in his ear. _"All your's. She'd be okay if it weren't for you." _

Toshiro tensed in his seat as the memories of that night were brought in his mind and he was useless to stop any of it.

* * *

_An 8 year old Momo and Toshiro walked down the street together, blatantly ignoring the stares and whispers of those around them._

"_I heard my parents might be visiting today." Momo smiled. _

"_Oh really?" Toshiro snorted, nothing good ever came out of her, or his for that matter, parents visiting. _

"_Mhm. I haven't seen Mommy in forever." Momo sighed happily. "And Daddy is always…angry." Her happy expression changing quickly._

"_Eh whatever." Toshiro said pulling at one of her pigtails gently. "they're just stupid parents. Granny takes much better care of us." _

_Momo laughed and Toshiro relaxed if there was one thing he hated more than anything it was when Momo cried. Usually because his teasing caused it or because he was unable to help her and he hated, loathed the thought of being useless when he needed to help some of the only people who actually liked him. _

"_Oh! let's cut through the woods!" Momo yelled happily gripping onto his arm and leading him to the woods before he had a chance to agree or not. She didn't need to wait anyways, she knew he was going to agree. _

"_Oi! Be careful!" Toshiro scolded as Momo jumped haphazardly across the stones in the river, while he followed at a much more reasonable pace._

"_Nope! I'm going to beat y-" Momo began happily but was cut off when a few kids stepped out onto the path, freezing in their tracks at the sight of Toshiro. _

_Momo immediately recognized them. "Oh hey guys!" She smiled, they were neighbors after all. _

"_Hello Momo." the girl, Sayori, said politely. The boy, Hirochi, nodded in return. The other kid behind them, another boy she recognized from around town, ignored her._

"_What's up?" Momo asked again stopping on the bank. Toshiro calmly stepped off the rocks and stood beside her._

"_We don't want to talk with you Momo." Hirochi sighed. "We're here for him." _

_Toshiro and Momo froze. Attacks, usually verbal, were not uncommon towards Toshiro. It was at this moment when Momo finally took note of the rocks the fit easily into the palms of the other kids' hands. _

_Hirochi raised his arm, the wet rock glinting in the sunlight. "Momo move." He said angrily "Because we aren't going to stop even if you're caught between us and him." _

_Toshiro glared at the ground, a habit he was developing. "momo get out of the way." _

_Momo stared back at him in wide eyed shock. "No! I can't." She whispered to him. "If I do they'll, they'll" She said her voice cracking as she looked between Toshiro and the rocks. _

_Toshiro looked up at her. "Momo just move you shouldn't get hurt because of me." _

"_Momo." Sayori said quietly. "If you just leave him alone you wont get hurt. Look at him he's bad!" _

_Toshiro gritted his teeth, he hated these people. _

"_I can't Sayori." Momo smiled at the girl. "He's my very best friend." _

_Toshiro's eyes widened at her statement and some odd feeling bloomed in his chest, he didn't know what it was but it made him feel warm. _

_Sayori's eyes hardened. "Fine then." The girl cocked back her arm and let her rock fly, aiming right for Toshiro. _

_But being only eight at the time, and just generally not having very good aim, the rock went severely off course and struck Momo right in the forehead just under her hairline. The rock itself wasn't that big but the surprising amount of force behind it knocked Momo off her feet. _

_Momo weakly put a hand to her head and pulled it back only to see bright red blood coating it. Tears welled in her eyes, and before she could cry, she passed out her head landing in the water with a splash. _

"_Oh no." Sayori said quietly._

_Hirochi and the other boy stared dumbly at the scene before them. _

_Toshiro felt his body grow cold very quickly. He stared shocked at Momo, anger welling up in him as the blood from her head mixed with the river water and washed down stream. _

"_Get out of here!" He yelled at the three kids who hadn't moved yet, picking up a few rocks off the river bank at the same time._

"_He's going to attack us! Run!" The kid in the back said dashing off into the bushes. The other two followed on his heels._

_Once they were gone Toshiro fell to his knees by Momo, the anger dissipated once the kids left and now all that was left was fear and worry. He might lose his only friend in this whole village if her didn't move. Carefully he picked up Momo and began to run in the direction of Granny's house. _

"_Granny! Granny! Help!" Toshiro yelled as soon as he caught sight of the house. Momo was looking worse and worse as the minutes went by. _

"_What's the problem?" His grandmother asked as he neared, not being able to see Momo yet._

_Before he could explain what was going on his grandmother saw Momo and then she saw the blood that was on her forehead and Toshiros shirt._

"_Oh dear! Get her inside now!" _

_Toshiro ran quickly up the steps. "Put her down and go wait outside." Granny said walking back in with a basket of something or another._

"_But-!" Toshiro started indignantly. _

"_If you want to help her you'll let me have my space." His grandmother stated. _

_Toshiro opened and closed his mouth and for the first time in a long time felt warm tears in his eyes, he didn't want to lose Momo, and he knew he was no help right now but he didn't want to walk out of the room. _

_His Grandmother sighed. "Okay, okay you can stay just stay out of my way for right now okay?"_

_Toshiro nodded and quickly wiped his tears, he didn't want anyone to see him crying. As he watched his granny clean up Momo's wound and do some other medical things Toshiro for the first time what he was scared and worried for. _

_He was scared and worried about losing Momo, her dying or being gone seemed…unnatural. He quickly got rid of his thoughts as his granny walked over to him."She's going to be okay sweetheart. She'll just have a scar there on her head. Now why don't you go and rest?" _

_Toshiro nodded quietly, and once his Granny was out of the room he unrolled his bed mat and pillow and placed it next to Momo. He curiously looked down at her sleeping face. When he saw the but of white bandage peeking out from under her hair, with hand he brushed away the piece of hair and stared down at the bandage ashamedly. He then rolled back over and fell into a fitful sleep._

_Days later when Momo's parents actual did come to visit, he didn't miss the way her parents stared accusingly at him when they saw the bandage. He knew they blamed him._

_In reality, he blamed himself for it also. _

* * *

Momo unsteadily sat up, shaking her head to get rid of the memory, that was slightly different than the one Toshiro had just finished. Hers had ended at getting knocked out and resumed with her parents arriving.

"Are you alright?" One of her crew members asked her.

"Oh yea. I'm fine just…it's nothing." Momo smiled. Why make them worry over something that had happened over ten years ago?

She felt an odd stare on her right side, turning her head she saw Toshiro who was still staring at her wide eye, and she saw his knuckles turning white as they gripped the edge of his chair. In that moment, she realized he had remembered the same exact thing.

"Im okay." She mouthed to Toshiro. She was relieved when she saw his grip on the chair slacken.

Karin sat in curiosity at the brief but effective exchange between the two. For the first time in a long time, Karin felt her grip on Toshiro slipping ever so slightly.

"Okay. Let's get back to filming." The director said.

He turned to Momo and helped her up, "Hinamori can you continue filming today?"

"Oh yes sir, I can." Momo smiled. "Ok then off you go." He said with a pat to her head.

* * *

Toshiro sat in his chair, the tense feeling hadn't gone away completely. He watched the filming before him, with an anxious feeling still in his stomach.

Karin watched Momo leave the stage, her part of filming for the scene already done with and Karin wondered briefly if she knew just how commanding her presence was.

"_She usually seems so shy, but her presence is endearing kind of. It just draws you in."_

Karin sighed. She really needed to stop worrying about Momo. "What did Mom used to say?" Karin asked herself quietly. "Don't make mountains out of molehills or something."

Toshiro listened to Karin mumble softly beside him, and he smirked ever so slightly. He had to admit that Karin was interesting and fun most of the time, but times like these she was sort of…adorable?

"_Who cares about the right word." _Toshiro sighed to himself. _"Whatever it is it's true." _

For the first time in days, the soft box in his pocket, didn't feel like lead. The pressure it left on him mentally, emotionally or physically didn't seem as much. He sat back comfortably in the chair. Things were turning out just fine. From the corner of his eye he spotted Karins hand dangling off the edge of her chair.

Toshiro slyly slipped his hand into hers, and he felt Karin jump. He saw her head turn towards their conjoined hands. His smirk widened when he saw her blush just a little bit. A grin playing on his lips Toshiro leaned towards her ear.

"Gotcha." He whispered huskily into her ear.

Karin shuddered at his hot breath on her ear. His voice adding to the shivers that ran along her spine. She could feel her face heat up even more and she berated herself slightly for being so open and emotional today. But she dismissed it quickly, she secretly loved it when Toshiro was open like this, not so guarded with his feelings.

As Toshiro turned back to the filming in front of them, Karin thought she felt someone stare at them, but brushed it off as paranoia.

"_there's a million people here anyway. One of them is bound to see something." _Karin reassured herself.

* * *

Momo sat in her actor's chair, sipping at her provided water bottle. Her chocolate brown eyes watching the display between Toshiro and Karin jealously. She wanted that so bad. Her heart ached for Toshiro, it had been so long since they really had a chance to talk and be close to one another with out someone having to die for it to happen. She wanted them to just be able to talk together, act like they used to be, and not have someone come in and interrupt them.

Though deep in the back of her mind, Momo felt the nagging feeling that things wouldn't happen that easily and maybe they'd never be that close again. Momo absently waved as the two kids, Takashi and Miki, left out the door with their parents. She wondered briefly if they'd ever go through the same thing she was.

"Alright that it for today! See you all tomorrow!" the director called out. The actors and everyone filed out. Soon the only people left were Momo, the director, Toshiro and Karin who looked as if they were leaving soon.

Momo flipped open her phone, needing to talk to someone…anyone. She dialed Rukia's number and was slightly annoyed when it was the voicemail.

"She must be with Ichigo." Momo sighed. Lately the two of them were inseparable.

A few seconds later, she was surprised to see Rukia calling her.

"Hey I just called you!" Momo said happily.

"_Yea I know so whats up?" _Rukia asked.

"Oh nothing. We're done for the day and I was bored." Momo complained.

"_Oh really? I actually have something talk to you about…"_ Rukia mumbled.

Momo froze, Rukia mumbling was never a good thing. It always meant she had news, big news and it was usually bad. Steeling herself Momo replied.

"Ok. Shoot. What is it?"

"_The things is Ichigo and I are…well Momo were moving in together so I'm going to be moving my stuff out later this week."_ Rukia said quietly.

"Oh." _Oh_. Momo said quietly. Things were going to be even quieter at home without her constant companion with her. She didn't know how she was going to be without Rukia with her, over the years she had become a constant support for her.

"_Yea. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But hey I'll visit whenever I can got it?" _Rukia said happily.

"Mhm. I understand. Besides I don't want to stand in the way of you and Ichigo. Make sure you keep him in line though! I'll help move your stuff if you want me to." Momo laughed. Though the laugh sounded hollow and fake in her own ears.

"_Cool. Yea so we'll do that later this week, oh that's him right now, gotta go see ya!" _Rukia laughed hanging up.

"Yea bye." Momo said sadly after the dial tone started up.

She closed her phone and rubbed her eyes, leaving out the door after Toshiro and Karin. But she shook that realization off she had bigger problems. She didn't know it she could get through her troubles without Rukia by her side.

"Yo kid! Wait up!" A male voice behind Momo sounded.

"If they are talking to me I swear ill…" She heard Toshiro start.

"Ugh calm down Toshiro so uptight." Karin teased.

"Momo! Kid God damn slow down." Momo's ears perked up. Only one person called her kid.

"Hisagi!" Momo complained. "How many times have I told you! We're the same age!"

Hisagi stopped next to her and Momo was vaguely aware that Toshiro and Karin had stopped as well.

"Yea but, you're so short, its like talking to a kid. I can call you miniature instead?" He asked a teasing smirk on his face.

Momo looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"Rukia called me, she said you seemed off, so she sent me to check up on you. Since shes tied down with Ichigo right now. God only knows what they're doing." Hisagi said with a small laugh.

"Ew. Just don't talk about that I don't want to imagine the two of them…just no." Momo said exasperated.

"But for real, you okay Momo?" Hisagi asked and his oddly serious tone threw her off a bit.

"Yea. It's just…Rukias moving out. She leaving me. We've constantly been together since the end of high school. I just don't know what to do without her." Momo said quietly, silently cursing herself for being so weak and in front of Toshiro and Karin too.

As she turned to walk, she saw that the other 2 had already started moving and she was a tiny bit grateful at her luck.

"Ah. I see." Hisagi said throwing his arm over her shoulders. "Well im hungry and I was dropped off here. So lets go eat."

"Right now?" Momo asked. "Just like that?"

"Yep and I'm driving." Hisagi said swiping her keys out of her hand and hopping into the car.

"Hey! You can't just do that!" Momo yelled earning looks from everyone around them.

She grudgingly sat in her passenger seat. "Fine go." She sighed.

"That's more like it."

* * *

Toshiro and Karin saw the exchange between the two friends. "Maybe they're dating?" Karin shrugged feeling a little bit happier like she had less to worry about.

"Who cares?" Toshiro said mumbling slightly, trying to ignore the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

As Momo pulled up to some diner with Hisagi, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe just maybe, she didn't need to fight for Toshiro anymore, she could be happy with this friendship she had at the moment.

In the back of her mind a little voice sounded off _"Lies, lies, lies. All lies."_


End file.
